Darker than Light
by Eternity95
Summary: -No queremos matarte -dijeron a la vez los hermanos, con la pistola temblando, apuntando a la exorcista del metal, Ahiru./-No queda opción... el Conde os matará a vosotros si no lo hacéis -abrió los brazos y cerró los ojos/¡DebittoxOoc!
1. La exorcista Noé OoO

_Hola! Aqui dando la tabarra, como siempre con los Oc! Esta vez la historia será diferente, pues nuestra Oc se enamorará de **Debitto** (je je je, me encanta) Debitto es uno de mis personajes preferidos ^^ Solo recordaros, que los personajes, menos la mia, son de **Katsura Oshino**. Puede que añada algun otro exorcista, pero será mas adelante..._

_Bueno, gracias, y dadle una oportunidad! ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

_Vuelveme a llamar Yuu, y te mato_, frase original de **Yuu Kanda**

**s.s.s.s.s**

Lenalee Lee estaba esperando el café que Jerry preparaba para los de la sección científica y se apoyó en la visera.

-Ya hace dos semanas que no me dan una misión… -dijo la de las coletas al cocinero.

-Ay, querida Lena. ¡Es mejor así! Eso significa que cada vez todo está en más orden… -explicó Jerry.

-¿Pero porqué a Lavi y a Allen les han dado misiones tan seguido? –resopló, indignada-. No es justo…

-Lenalee… hace dos semanas tuviste 5 misiones seguidas. Tu hermano cree que debes descansar –el pelirrosa le tendió la bandeja con muchas tazas-. Ten. También hay una para ti. Es una tila, a ver si te calmas un poco. Parece que estés en el periodo de…

-¡Vale vale! ¡Ya lo he entendido! –las mejillas de Lenalee se colorearon de sobremanera y agarró la bandeja con vehemencia. Luego se dispuso a salir por la puerta del comedor, pero se giró un poco-. ¡Y no es eso, Jerry! Solo… puede que esté cansada.

-Ya ya… -dijo cuando la chica se había ido.

La peli verde caminó por los pasillos, pensando en sus cosas.

-Jerry sí que sabe de… -se detuvo, por que vio a alguien moverse. Bueno, más exactamente, vio el pelo de alguien moverse. Un pelo gris, más oscuro que el de Allen ondeaba con la brisa del mañana, iluminado por los rayos de sol. Lenalee se acercó un poco mas y pudo saber del cierto que se trataba de una chica. La peli verde se extrañó, se encogió de hombros y fue hacia el despacho de su hermano.

-¡Hola! ¡Buenos días a todos! –dijo la chica jovialmente-. ¡Traigo café!

-¡Oh! ¡Ya era hora de un descanso! –se quejó Johnny.

-Se me estaban agarrotando los huesos… que bien, gracias Lenalee… -dijo Reever.

-Si no fuera por el café… -asintió el padre de Jean-. Nuestras vidas se habrían acabado hace mucho tiempo…

-¡Va, no os quejéis tanto y trabajad más! –exclamó Komui, aun siendo él el que tenía el pilote de hojas más alto.

-¡Que cara, Jefe! –Le soltó Reever-. ¡Y lo dice el que ha estado vagueando desde primera hora de la mañana! ¡No es justo!

-Venga, chicos, no os peleéis… Toma Komui –dijo Lenalee posando una taza con un conejo en la mesa del asiático.

-Gracias, ¡mi queridísima Lenalee! – la cara de Komui se tornó así (=^0^=) y se bebió el café con ganas.

-Hermano… hay algo que me intriga… -dijo la chica. Su hermano dejó de beber.

-¿Si?

-Antes –empezó- he visto a una chica de pelo gris en un claro…

-¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡Se me había olvidado! –Saltó el chino-. Lenalee, ¿puedes hacerme el favor de avisar a todos los exorcistas en casa? Si mal no recuerdo, nadie está de misión…

-Si, Bookman si que se fue a una misión, pero de todas formas… de acuerdo –la chica desapareció por la puerta.

-Bookman ya está en casa. Ha sido el encargado de traer a esa persona… -susurró el jefe.

Todos fueron llamados al despacho de Komui, incluido Kanda. El chino entrecruzó una mano con la otra, sentado en el escritorio.

-¿Puedes bajarte de ahí, jefe? –dijo el subjefe Reever. Komui le puso mala cara.

-¿Porqué…? –hizo un puchero.

Kanda se impacientó.

-Tú, complejo de hermano, ¿quieres hablar de una vez? –le soltó.

-¡No tengo complejo de hermana…!

-Vamos Lee, los chicos estaban haciendo otras cosas y seguro que tienen ganas de volver a sus cosas… -dijo Johnny.

Komui carraspeó.

-Bien, como ya sabéis, Bookman se había ido a una misión para –como no- buscar una de las inocencias detectadas. En este caso, tuvimos la suerte de nuestro lado. Encontramos una persona compatible con la inocencia, parasitaria y con una sincronización del 87 %...

-Yo al inicio tuve 86%, vaya… -Allen se quedó pensativo.

-Bueno, la cuestión es conocerla, ¿verdad? –miles de estrellas brillantes se formaron entorno al Jefe, junto con un fondo rosa.

-¡Tch! ¿Por qué tengo que conocerla precisamente yo? –a Kanda se le infló una vena en la sien.

Komui se puso serio y con el dedo anular se subió las gafas.

-Para que no la confundáis con un Noé –dijo.

En el aire se elevó un "¿Eeeehh?" y Komui se levantó.

-Ya puedes pasar –habló en voz alta.

La puerta se abrió con chirrido insoportable y todos los presentes se giraron a contemplar la figura que emergía. Lenalee ahogó una exclamación.

-¡Es ella! La que vi en… en… ¡antes! –dijo. La muchacha vestía una sencilla camiseta de lana muy fina, atada por encima de las costillas. La parte de abajo eran unos pantalones en apariencia vaqueros, muy cortos. Lucia la cabellera a la altura de la cintura y…

-Lavi… -dijo Allen al pelirrojo-. Mírale... mírale los ojos.

El sucesor de Bookman obedeció y se quedó sin aliento al advertir el iris de color dorado. Como si fuera Noé. Sin embargo…

-¡Strike! (((_))) ¡Me ha robado… el corazón…! –exclamó, babeando como un San Bernardo.

-Lavi… -Allen entrecerró los ojos. Kanda los entornó.

-¿Cómo sabéis que no es Noé? –el japonés se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho.

-Fácil, se ha sometido a un reconocimiento por Hevlaska. Su inocencia, como bien he dicho antes, es parasitaria. Y tiene una habilidad muy curiosa –se giró a la oji-ámbar-. ¿Puedes hacernos gala de tu don?

La muchacha asintió. Cerró los ojos, y al volverlos a abrir ya no eran dorados. Su vista había cambiado a rojo oscuro.

Todos saltaron, como llevados por la corriente.

-¿Pe-pero qué…? –dijo Lenalee.

-¿Cómo es posible? –Kanda se dirigió a Komui.

-Es como por ejemplo, el poder de Kanda con su espada. Es una espada que no se rompe, incluso sin inocencia. Otro caso es Lavi y el martillo. Lavi es capaz de alargarlo sin utilizar inocencia, ¿no?

-Pero, esto es diferente. Yo soy capaz de alargarlo porque la inocencia está dentro… -inició el Bookman.

-PERO, Lavi, la inocencia está dentro de ella –Allen puso la palma de la mano recta, en horizontal y chocó el puño contra ésta.

-Ah, claro, entonces… creo que lo entiendo… más o menos –dijo Lavi se rascó la cabeza, luego la sacudió y volvió a poner cara de enamorado-. ¿Y se puede saber el nombre de esta chica tan preciosa? –a todos le cayó una gota de la sien.

-Yo… esto… -empezó la muchacha recién llegada, con una voz dulce-. Soy… mi nombre es… -se empezó a poner roja, casi contrastaba con el color de pelo de Lavi-. Soy Ahiru.

En otra parte del mundo…

-¿Sí, diga? –dijo un hombre, al teléfono. Lucia unas gafas de culo de vaso, unos tirantes que se ajustaban al cinturón de unos pantalones que llegaban más arriba del ombligo, y una camiseta blanca. En su mano izquierda, la que no cogía el teléfono, llevaba un cigarrillo-. Ya veo… de acuerdo, llegaré enseguida.

Colgó de inmediato y avanzó hacia un callejón oscuro, que desembocaba en un claro.

-Llega pronto –dijo el hombre. La otra persona se rió.

-Si… hoy no había tráfico –en sus manos sujetaba un sombrero de copa-. Nos espera una cena familiar… Lord Tyki Mikk.

Al momento, el llamado Tyki Mikk ya no era el pueblerino que parecía ser. Ahora era un galante y apuesto hombre de tez grisácea, con el pelo recogido hacia atrás y un lunar debajo del ojo. Lucía un traje serio de mangas largas y pantalones del mismo modo, ambos negros.

-Como desees… Príncipe Milenario –sonrió. Y las gafas del Conde Milenario relucieron.

En la sala estaban presentes varios de los Noé, entre los cuales se encontraba Lulu Bell, en forma de gato.

-¡Quiero algo más dulce! ¡¿Nadie lo entiende?–gritaba Skin Boric, como de costumbre, golpeando repetitivamente una azafata Akuma, hasta destruirla. Road seguía a lo suyo, haciendo deberes. Debitto le tocaba la antenita a Jasdero, y éste no miraba con demasiado interés un tenedor de encima la mesa.

-Al menos Skin se divierte pegando… -murmuró Debitto.

-Yo quiero empezar a matar exorcistas de nuevo… ¡otra vez! ¡Hi! –sonrió el rubio.

-Si tan aburridos estáis, ¿por qué no me ayudáis con los deberes? –pidió Road.

-¿Qué pasa, que quieres que te pongamos nuestras excelentes respuestas? Sabes que nos encantan los números… ¡sobretodo el cinco! –rió Debitto.

-¡El cinco es el mejor! ¡Cinco! ¡Hi! –Jasdero le siguió la corriente a su hermano.

Road infló mofletes.

-De acuerdo, le pediré al Príncipe que me ayude. Sois un verdadero desastre vosotros tres. Encima que fracasáis en todo…

-¡¿Quien fracasa donde? –Skin saltó, golpeando –como no- la mesa. Jasdevi se enfadó.

-¡Eh! ¡Solo estamos dejando un poco de espacio a ese Cross para luego atraparlo como una rata! ¡Es táctica! –prorrumpió Debitto, poniéndose en pie.

-¡Táctica total! ¡Lo pillaremos como pajarito en su jaula! –Jasdero puso un pie en la mesa y alzó el puño en señal de victoria.

-Ya… ¿y cuántas veces habéis utilizado esta técnica? –dijo la chica, con malicia.

Jasdevi se quedó mudo y se volvió a sentar, sin palabras que pronunciar. La Kamelot cambió de tema.

-Si hubierais ido a la escuela como yo, no tendríais problemas para resolver matemáticas.

-¡Ja! Y para qué sirven las matemáticas si se puede saber, eh? ¿EH? –insistió el moreno.

Road cerró el cuaderno y se sentó correctamente.

-Pues, por ejemplo… para saber cuántas posibilidades tenéis de capturar a Cross… que son…. ¡Un millón! –la Noé se desternilló en la silla, carcajeándose de Jasdevi. Estos la miraron con cara de malas pulgas.

-Oye, guapa, que nosotros sabemos cuánto es un millón –Debitto bajó la cabeza y su hermano hizo lo mismo, para hablar en silencio-. Oye, Dero… ¿un millón tiene tres ceros?

-No lo sé… creo que tiene siete… qué opinas, Debi?

-Yo estaba en que eran tres… pero ahora creo que son dos…

-Espera… ¿de dos ceros no era el diez? –pensó Jasdero.

Debitto se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se sacudió el pelo, furiosamente.

-¡Arg! ¡No lo entiendo! –voceó el Noé moreno. Jasdero imitó su gesto.

-¡Las matemáticas son difíciles! ¡Hi!

Road se volvió a reír, ahora con más fuerza. Skin pasó de todo el mundo e hincó cucharada en un tarro de azúcar.

-¡Ya se! –Dijo la niña-. Tengo una idea. Será una competición… Si sois capaces de descubrir cuanto es un millón, cumpliré cualquier cosa que me digáis –a la Noé se la veía convencida.

-¡Trato hecho, Hi! –se alegró Jasdero.

-Solo nos hace falta leer cualquier libro y… -empezó Debitto.

-¿Pero sabéis leer? –susurró Road, maliciosamente.

La antena de Jasdero se bajó, deprimida y el pelo de Debitto, antes erizado, ahora se veía como planchado.

De pronto, la puerta-cortina se abrió, dando paso al Conde y a Tyki.

-Perdónennos, caballeros, por éste retraso tan inoportuno –dijo.

-Hola, Road –saludó Tyki.

-¡Vaya, hola, Tyki! –la chica recibió al Noé con los brazos abiertos. Éste, se sentó en la silla contigua a ella.

-Bueno… me alegra verte… Diente Dulce.

-¡No soy Diente Dulce! ¡Soy Skin Boric! –gruñó el grandullón. Tyki ignoró la respuesta y continuó.

-Debitto… me alegra ver que sigues tan rebelde como siempre… tu voz se sentía desde abajo… Jasdero… ¿cómo anda tu antena? –Se giró al gato-. Lulu Bell…

El felino asintió y saltó al regazo del Conde Milenario, quien se puso a acariciarlo.

-Bueno, hay cierta cuestión que me importuna en estos momentos… -dijo el Príncipe.

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se centraron en su líder.

-¿Que pasa Príncipe Milenario? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirnos? –dijo infantilmente Jasdero.

-La cuestión, querida familia, es la aparición de otra exorcista. Los Akuma que envié para acabar con la inocencia fueron aniquilados por Bookman y la exorcista pudo escapar junto con el anciano. He estado investigando otro tipo de información… y es que tengo el presentimiento de que los exorcistas de tipo parasitario pueden tienen más posibilidades de portar el Corazón. Y los únicos de inocencia parasitaria son Allen Walker, Kloud Nine y la chica, de a nombre Ahiru. Luego está la otra, Lenalee… que es de la nueva clase impuesta, la Cristal. Pero me tiene más intrigado Ahiru y…

-Si Walker tuviera la inocencia, ya habrían desaparecido todas. Recuerde, Conde, que yo acabé con él una vez, aunque se vio restaurada por causas desconocidas… -dijo Tyki, pensativo.

-Eso es verdad… solo nos queda… bueno… Kloud Nine la dejaré para el final –sacó una baraja de cartas, que lanzó a cada Noé-. Skin… tú seguirás persiguiendo al general Froi Tiedoll. Road, me gustaría movilizar un poco más el Arca. Tyki-pon…

-Por favor… ya le he dicho que no me llame así…

-Tú te encargarás de más exorcistas junto con tu gran conocida, la Cell Room –hizo caso omiso a las protestas del Noé-. Y por último –Jasdevi miraba su carta-, ya que habéis fracasado tan estrepitosamente en la persecución del General Cross Marian, a ver si con esta persona tenéis más suerte –los gemelos se pusieron rígidos y pensaron a la vez:

-¿Como lo ha…?

-¿…descubierto?

Ambos tragaron saliva y observaron cómo se iba dibujando un solo nombre, en azul:

Ahiru.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien! Que os ha parecido? ^^<strong>_


	2. Un divertido primer contacto

_Buenas a todos! Aun no he visto revews... jo... Bueno, es logico si solo hay un cap... pero con este los espero! En este apartado no habrá Noé, y creo que es bastante divertido je je. Solo recordaros, que los personajes, menos la mia (Ahiru y provablemente cree a otro Noé), son de **Katsura Oshino**._

_Mi ideal de romanticismo entre Debitto y Ahiru no será como muchos pensais. Un Debitto enamorado en EXCESO se desviaría del patrón de D. Gray Man. Además que no sentiría lo mismo que su hermano... aunque me desviaré un poquitín... hasta el punto de la traición (Por ambos bandos)._

_Y puede que haya muchas cosas del Anime y del manga, pero serán en mi propio orden y fantasia, asi que no os asustéis._

_Arigatoo!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

_¡Me van las chicas de entre 13 y 40 años! _, frase original de **Lavi, en un CD aparte llamado "Shousha no sikaku"**

**s.s.s.s.s**

Ahiru paseaba por uno de los pasillos de la Congregación de la Sombra, tranquilamente… bueno, no tan tranquilamente.

-Veamos… -se dijo-. Por donde está… mi habitación? -sacudió la cabeza y se revolvió el pelo con las manos-. Arg! No llevo ni un día aquí, y ya me he perdido!

Se sentó en una de las escaleras, cabizbaja.

-Solo me ocurre a mi… -dijo, tristemente-. Solo me pasa a mí –corrigió. Se oyó una voz a su espalda y Ahiru se giró para advertir a una mujer, entre 25 y 30 años que se reía. Ahiru la miró con el ceño fruncido y la otra persona paró.

-Oh, disculpa… es que… me has recordado tanto a mi que… no he podido evitarlo –le sonrió la mujer.

La chica se relajó.

-Si… perdona por mi reacción… es que estoy un poco nerviosa…

-Lo entiendo –la otra mujer se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado-. Deberías preguntarle a Lenalee… ella parece tener una memoria prodigiosa!

-Eso si la encuentro… -de pronto se da cuenta de algo-. Así que… tu también eres exorcista?

La mujer asintió.

-Mi nombre es Miranda Lotto. Tú eres Ahiru…

-No tengo apellido –dijo la chica.

-Pero… si todo el mundo tiene apellidos… como que tú…

-Por que quise olvidarme de él. Volver a empezar aquí, Miranda. El nombre… -tardó un poco en hablar-. Ahiru es el nombre del viento, algo que, siendo de familia con un negocio agobiante, no podía ser. Éramos pobres, no podían ponerme en una escuela… Pero gracias a Bookman pude ser libre de todas las ataduras… aunque yo… -miró a Miranda- No se si me alegro de estar aquí…

La castaña le sonrió.

-Supongo que todos nos hacemos esa pregunta al principio –se quedó en silencio unos momentos y luego saltó-. Ah! Tengo una idea! –cogió de la mano a su compañera y se encaminó con ella escaleras abajo.

-Cho-chotto matte! Espera! Que se supone que…? –dijo una peligris un tanto alarmada.

-Allen Walker –dijo-. El te puede buscar un buen apellido! Él es un chico persistente, que no se rinde nunca. Por eso su apellido significa "caminante". Seguro que te sabrá encontrar uno adecuado para ti –le sonrió de nuevo.

-Pe-pero yo…

-Vamos, solo será un momento… -ese momento lo tuvo que aceptar, pues ya se encontraban en el comedor.

-¡Allen! –nombró la mujer a un chico de pelo blanco, comiendo unos Mitarashi dango. Bueno, unos… unos centenares.

-¿Miranda-san? –Se sorprendió el muchacho-. Ocurre algo?

-En realidad si, Allen. Esta jovencita recién exorcista me ha dicho que no tiene apellido. Puedes ayudarla a escoger uno?

-Hum… -paró de comer para pensar-. Te llamas Ahiru verdad? -La chica asintió-. Bueno… No se me da muy bien esto, pero… una vez conocí a dos personas cuando viajaba hacia aqui… era raro, por que eran gemelas y se apellidaban de distinta manera… una de ellas, tenia el pelo grisáceo, algo mas oscuro que el tuyo. Su apellido era Redfield. La otra, rojo como la sangre y con apodo, Rainbow. Solo estuvieron unos días en el circo donde provisionalmente actuaba mientras buscaba la Orden Oscura –se inclinó-. Siento mucho no poder ayudarte mas, Ahiru…

-Oh! No, no te preocupes, yo… no pretendía que te sintieras mal… -levantó los brazos, sacudiendo las manos en el aire.

-¿Por que no le preguntas a Lavi? –dijo el peliblanco, con su usual sonrisa amable-. Él y Bookman han visto mucho mundo y seguro que un montón de gente. Ellos te podrán ayudar, estoy seguro.

-Muchas gracias Allen… pero el apellido es algo que… -entonces vio a otro exorcista, uno de cabello largo de los que estaban también en la misma sala cuando la llamó el Supervisor Komui Lee.

Se acercó a la oreja de Allen y Miranda se despidió.

-Oye… -dijo flojito-. Quien es ese? –señalando al exorcista. Allen puso muy (muy) mala cara y torció la boca.

-Kanda… es la persona mas antisocial que… ¡Eh! ¿¡Donde vas! ¡Vuelve…! –exclamó cuando la chica se enderezó y empezó a caminar hacia el japonés, que acababa de coger una bandeja de Soba –para variar- y se disponía a sentarse en una mesa aparte cuando llegó Ahiru.

-Disculpa… eres Kanda? –le preguntó. El otro ni se dignó a contestarle, dejando la bandeja en la mesa y sentándose. La muchacha pensó rápido y pidió a Jerry una bandeja de la misma Soba. Luego de recogerla, se dirigió de nuevo al chico.

-¿Me puedo sentar? –tampoco ella esperó una respuesta. Kanda la miró, entrecerrando los ojos. Allen, desde la mesa en la que estaba, se miraba la escena con tensión y el estómago encogido.

-Va a cabrear a Kanda… -dijo, en un hilo de voz.

Ahiru miró los fideos de Soba con curiosidad. Kanda volvió a los suyo y sin prestar atención, empezó a comer. Ella lo miró detenidamente y se relamió, hambrienta. También se centró en su comida. Cogió los palillos chinos e intentó ponerlos de la misma forma que Kanda, pero se le escurrieron y cayeron al suelo.

Kanda levantó una ceja y soltó un "Hmf", que pretendía ser una risa. Ahiru frunció el ceño y sus ojos dorados pasaron a rojos en un segundo. El japonés enarcó una ceja. La chica abrió la palma de la mano y cerró los ojos, para luego abrirlos y ver que otra vez habían cambiado de color, a su inicial. Pero Kanda sintió algo en el ambiente e inclinó la cabeza justo en el momento en que le pasaba chirriando en el aire un tenedor. Él miró hacia atrás y dedujo que había salido disparado de la cocina, por que Jerry la estaba mirando, con incredulidad y sorpresa. Se volvió (Kanda) hacia la muchacha, quien lo miraba con orgullo, mientras se agachaba a por los palillos de madera.

Kanda substituyó su "medio asombro" por un tono mas de su usual enfado personalizado. Ahiru no le prestó demasiado interés y enrolló algunos fideos en el tenedor. El muchacho atendía a cada uno de sus movimientos de reojo, mientras cargaba a su vez los palillos. La chica se llevó el tenedor a la boca y empezó a masticar. De pronto se quedó quieta y Kanda dejó de comer, entre otras cosas por que ya había acabado. Ahiru se tragó los fideos haciendo una mueca.

-Puaj… -se estremeció-. No he visto cosa mas sosa que esta… cosa sosa –repitió. Involuntariamente, a Kanda se le infló una vena en la sien y se levantó, con violencia, recogiendo su bandeja. Ahiru lo imitó.

Cuando se dispuso a dar media vuelta se topó con la oji-ambar y tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para no apartarla de un empujón.

-Apártate, me bloqueas el paso –le dijo, fríamente. Ella se apartó y Kanda reanudó su marcha, seguido de Ahiru.

En la frente de peliazul empezaron a aparecer unas arrugas producto de su fruncimiento de ceño, cada vez mas profundo al acercarse a su destino. Kanda se paró a medio camino y Ahiru se chocó con el. Él la mató con la mirada.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que eres muy cansina? –le soltó. Ahiru se limitó a sonreírle y a asentir-. ¡Tch! ¿Es que no tienes a otras personas a las que incordiar? Piérdete.

-Pues si que es verdad que eres un total antisocial –echó en cara la peligris. Kanda agarró el pomo de Mugen con fuerza y se giró hacia ella.

-Entonces por qué me sigues, ¿eh?

-Por que una persona acompañada no es antisocial ni la ven como tal –afirmó. Kanda no supo que responderle, abrió su puerta del dormitorio y la cerró de un portazo.

Ahiru se quedó plantada delante de la puerta.

-Buenas noches… entonces –dijo flojito, algo desanimada. Pero entonces la encontró Lenalee.

-Oh, ¡aquí estás! Menos mal que Miranda… ¿Qué haces delante de la habitación de Kanda? –preguntó extrañada.

Ahiru puso cara de circunstancias.

-Lo siento, es que…

-Me imagino que andabas perdida… en ese caso, te acompañaré a tu habitación –dijo la china, dándose la vuelta.

-Pero yo no he confundido… -suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

Lenalee la llevó a su estancia y le abrió la puerta. Ahiru pasó al interior lo miró, no del todo interesada, pues todo era gris y negro.

-Falta un armario… y puede que, si lo necesitas, una mesita de noche también… ¡Oh! –exclamó cuando Ahiru encendió una luz y el sitio se llenó de un blanco mortecino-. Me he tomado la libertad de instalarte una luz diferente a la que se suele utilizar… pensaba que así te sentirías mas… "iluminada", por decirlo de algún modo. Dado que esta fue la habitación de un antiguo exorcista que no pasaba mucho por aquí, pensé que unos retoques cambiarían el panorama... bueno, hay cinco baños por cada piso así que… creo que ya te lo he explicado todo. Ahora me iré. Si me disculpas…–se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro y, agitando una mano, empezó a cerrar la puerta cuando...

-¡Espera…! –la llamó la ojiámbar. Lenalee se volvió a asomar.

-¡Ay! Si… Perdona, voy de bólido y casi no tengo tiempo ni para pensar… Yo soy Lenalee Lee, hermana pequeña de Komui Lee, el supervisor.

-Ah… -se cruzó de brazos-. No tenéis nada en común, en lo que a físico se refiere…

La peliverde se rió.

-Un placer conocerte, Ai-Chan. Me alegra que haya más gente en mi familia. Eh… en mi enorme familia.

Lenalee se marchó de allí. Ahiru se quedó mirando la puerta y volvió a repasar el lugar. La luz tenue de la lámpara de pie le daba a las paredes un tono menos lúgubre que antes. La muchacha se acercó a la ajada ventana y la abrió hacia fuera en un chirrido ensordecedor. La luna estaba llena, destacada de las estrellas por su nívea luminiscencia. El aire frío azotó su rostro y revolvió sus cabellos. Ahiru echó la cabeza atrás, despejando su cara, y alzó la mirada al astro que, brillante y hermoso, la contemplaba desde arriba. Se apoyó en el borde del marco y extendió la mano hacia la oscuridad, rozando imaginariamente la plateada reina de la noche.

-Como antaño… como si nada hubiera cambiado… -cerró el puño, engullendo en él a la Luna-. Si tan solo pudiera regresar… allí adónde pertenezco de verdad…

Pero recordó las duras pero acertadas palabras del Supervisor.

-No puedes volver… -se dijo, perdida en el recuerdo-. Si vuelves… todos morirán por tu culpa… -bajó el brazo, y el resplandeciente astro delató los dorados y temblorosos ojos de Ahiru, bañados en lágrimas de un pasado angustioso.

-Quiero volver… pese a todo…-se agachó, agarrada al marco de la ventana-. Todo esto es demasiado extraño para mi… -gruesas lágrimas mojaron el suelo mientras la muchacha ahogaba sus penas aquella noche.

En otra parte de la Orden…

Reever entró por la puerta, con un montón de papeles entre los brazos y cara de estar pasándolo muy mal.

-¡Jefe! –Llamó el subjefe-. ¡Acaban de llegar las informaciones de cinco países distintos! ¡De Noruega nos llega la de Arystar Krory! El chico ha acabado con la amenaza Akuma y anuncia su prospera llegada. La inocencia detectada solo fue una falsa alarma. El causante, era un Akuma de Nivel 2 con un poder… -buscó la manera de poner los papeles, que ya se amontonaban. Los soltó, resoplando y rojo como un tomate.

Intentó encontrar la mesa… pero había desaparecido. Reever empezó a ponerse muy nervioso y a mirar por todas partes.

-¿Jefe? ¡¿Jefe? ¡JEFE! –abordó los papeles, separándolos frenéticamente-. ¡Ayudadme! ¡Hemos perdido al Jefe! –les gritó a la sección científica, quienes se pusieron en su busca.

Pasó una hora y aún no habían dado con Komui.

-Esto ya es un caso de emergencia -dijo un científico.

Reever asintió y sacó un aparatejo de quien sabe donde.

-Hay que tomar medidas… -estaba a punto de pulsarlo cuando un montón de papeles se movieron, entre un sonido extraño. Todos quedaron en silencio, viendo como de nuevo ocurría el fenómeno. En ese momento entró Lavi.

-Oye Komui, ¿se sabe algo de Kro-Chan…? ¿Uh? ¿Are? –vio que todos estaban observando la pila de folios amontonados y que éstos iniciaban un movimiento ascendente y descendente lento-. ¿Pero que es eso? ¿Con que clase de criatura habéis experimentado ésta vez?

Reever lo mandó callar y, tragando saliva, apartó los papeles con cuidado. Todos, incluido Lavi, aguantaron la respiración…

El subjefe tembló… empezó a temblar como nunca y Lavi se preparó para lo peor de lo peor… Reever convirtió sus manos en puños y…

-¡JEFEEE! ¡DEJE DE DORMIR Y PONGASE A TRABAJAR, PEDAZO DE VAGO! –gritó a los cuatro vientos. Lavi se cayó al suelo, literalmente hablando.

-Ay… -sacudió la cabeza-. Éste Komui…

Reever lo sacudió, lo levantó, le gritó… pero Komui no se despertaba.

-Bien –dijo- Entonces… -se acercó a su oreja y en un susurro señaló las palabras mágicas-. Lavi dice que se va a ir a bañar con Lenalee…

Lavi puso cara de enfermo y observó, con horror, cómo las palabras del Subjefe calaban en los pensamientos dormidos del Supervisor, quien lentamente se levantó como un zombie y cara de querer matar a alguien.

-¿Que éste estúpido conejo quiere hacer QUÉ con mi Lenalee? –Komui destilaba veneno por todos los poros de la piel.

-¡E-Espera…! ¡Yo no quiero hacer nada! ¡Lo juro por mí… hermana! –en su retroceso, el pelirrojo se topó con la pared. La sombra de un gran martillo –que no era de él- le tapó la visión.

-Tú no tienes hermanas, ¡mentiroso acosador de hermanas pequeñas! –Komui bajó el martillo gigante y Lavi cerró los ojos.

Pero el impacto no llegó. El chico volvió a abrirlos y descubrió que todo su campo de visión estaba blanco.

-Estaré ya en el cielo? –se puso a pensar-. Pues que aburrido…

-No digas idioteces, Lavi! –Dijo una voz más de niño que de un joven de 16 años-. Muévete antes de que Komui se deshaga de los que lo están cogiendo! Caray, si que pesa éste martillo!

Los ojos de Lavi brillaron.

-¡Allen…! –nombró a su salvador con alivio. Hizo lo que le pedía y el muchacho recogió su capa, pero seguía sujetando el martillo con el Crown Belt. Lavi observó como Reever y otros mas de la Sección Científica agarraban al Supervisor como podían.

-¡Jefe! ¡Deje de agitar el martillo tan a la ligera! Va a acabar haciendo daño a alguien!

-¡Me importa un comino! ¡Voy a exterminar al acosador! ¡Soltadmee!

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Te he dicho que es una maldita broma para que te despertaras! –Komui se quedó quieto y miró a Reever.

-Entonces… lo de Lenalee y Lavi…

-Era una invención mía…

-En ese caso… -se sentó en la silla del escritorio y se echó por encima los papeles-. Buenas Noches…

-¡PERO NO SE VUELVA A DORMIR! –lo sacó de cuajo literalmente.

Entonces apareció Johnny muy alterado sacudiendo un papel.

-¡Jefe Komui! ¡Tiene que ver esto! –dijo enérgicamente.

-¿Otro papel mas? Que lata…

-¡No es "otro papel"! Es una carta de Leverrier!

Komui se puso muy serio de golpe y agarró la carta, la abrió y la leyó. Allen y Lavi permanecieron en silencio, a la espera de noticias.

-Él… él… -Komui rió inquietamente-. Va a venir aquí… quiere ver que avances han hecho los exorcistas… y las nuevas incorporaciones…

Los presentes se quedaron helados.


	3. ¡No me des alcohol!

_Solo recordaros, que los personajes, menos la mia (Ahiru), son de **Katsura Oshino**._

_Puede que haya muchas cosas del Anime y del manga, pero serán en mi propio orden y fantasia, asi que no os asustéis._

_Pronto (dos caps mas o por ahi) habrá el primer contacto DebittoxAhiru! Pero no agradablemente je je je..._

_Arigatoo!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

_El cerebro de Kanda es demasiado pequeño para almacenar información en exceso, ni siquiera grabarse en la memoria un nombre_, frase original de **Allen Walker.**

**s.s.s.s.s**

A pesar de que aún no había amanecido, Ahiru se despertó temprano. Se sacudió de encima las sábanas que se habían pegado a su cuerpo, producto del calor y el sudor. Se incorporó e hizo un gesto doloroso cuando lo hizo. El colchón era bastante duro… Se llevó una mano a uno de los ojos, estirándose alargando la otra y bostezando. Fue a buscar su bolsa, pero no estaba al alcance, así que utilizó su inocencia para acercarla. La abrió y sacó una muda de ropa limpia y un cepillo de dientes, junto con un peine de metal. Luego salió por la puerta, dirección a los aseos.

Se duchó y se vistió con lo que llevaba, se acicaló el pelo y se lavó los dientes a conciencia, para después dejar la ropa en su cuarto y bajar.

Por el camino se encontró a Lavi, con la mirada baja y una mano acariciándose la nuca.

-¿Eh? ¿Lavi-san? –se extrañó de su comportamiento-. ¿Ocurre algo?

Lavi levantó la cabeza, como saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Hum? Oh, eres tu…

-No, soy la vecina de al lado… te ocurre algo? –volvió a preguntar, ésta vez preocupada.

Lavi sonrió. No le llegó a los ojos.

-No te preocupes por mí…! Ese es el trabajo de Lenalee, j aja ja!

Ahiru entrecerró los ojos.

-Preocuparse es trabajo de todos… -dijo, con cautela.

-Bueno bueno, no hace falta ponerse tan seria… -se rió, forzadamente. Luego recordó algo-. ¡Ah! ¡Ai-chan! ¡Johnny y Reever, de la sección científica, te están buscando! –señaló la cafetería.

-¿A mí? –se sorprendió la muchacha. El pelirrojo asintió.

-Dicen "no seque" del uniforme de exorcista…

-Ops… pues será cuestión de ir… con permiso…! –hizo una reverencia y le sonrió al aprendiz de Bookman, para luego irse.

Lavi se quedó un rato de espaldas, como si estuviera sombrío pero luego giró la cabeza y un fondo rosa con flores lo envolvió, al más estilo "chibi".

-¡STRIKE…! –exclamó, levantando el dedo pulgar.

Ahiru entró por la puerta y encontró a los rastreadores comiendo. Reever y Johnny iban a salir y se toparon con la chica.

-Oh! Ahiru-sama! Estás aquí…! –prorrumpió Johnny al verla.

-Por favor, siéntate –pidió Reever.

-D-De acuerdo… -se sentó en una de las mesas.

-Veamos… queríamos tomarte las medidas para el uniforme de exorcista… pero no sabemos cómo querrías que fuera… -se entristeció el de las gafas.

-Pu-pues… a ver… -se exprimió hasta la última gota de imaginación -. ¡Ya se! Me gustarían… pantalones de medio muslo… que fueran estrechos, y… y… -se paró a pensar-. Un guante largo negro de licra para el brazo izquierdo… de una manga corta y otra larga… ¡Que… que fuera ceñido y que estuviera un poco mas por encima que los pantalones! Hum… de calzado… ¡botas bajas! Si, eso es… y yo ya pondré mis complementos! –les sonrió a los dos científicos.

Reever se quedó de piedra, pero las gafas de Johnny relucieron encima de un papel y le mostró el dibujo.

-¿Así? –Ahiru abrió la boca, alucinada.

-¡Caray! Qué bien dibujas –se maravilló la muchacha-. Deberías ir a Versalles, a estudiar en la Universidad.

Johnny se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza, sonrojado.

-Tampoco soy… tan bueno… -dijo, humildemente.

-¿Que no? –Reever se acercó al papel-. Si parece que vaya a saltar del folio…

-Que exagerado, subjefe…

Los tres se echaron unas risas.

-A propósito… -dijo Ahiru, de repente-. Yo… aun no se vuestros nombres…

-Vaya… que descortés por nuestra parte… Yo soy el subjefe Reever, y él es Johnny. Somos de la Sección Científica.

-¡Encantada de conoceros…! –les hizo una reverencia.

-Vaya vaya… igual igualita que Allen, si señor… -dijo Jerry, que había salido de detrás de los fogones.

-Em… Jerry-san, ¿por qué estás aquí? –le preguntó el subjefe.

-Es que un chic no tiene derecho a hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas? –sonrió el cocinero.

-Claro, pero…

-¡Volviendo al tema…! ¡Recuerdo la primera vez que Allen Walker me visitó…! Era tan cordial… ¡y me hizo una reverencia a mí, igual que tú a ellos!

-Será coincidencia…

-Puede. Pero… -le agarró los mofletes a Ahiru-. ¡Que re-monísima que eres, por dios! ¡Allen será mi Allen, pero tú…! ¡Es que si fueras comestible de saltearía, te pondría sal y ajo y te comería!

-¡Jxerry-shan… Me axesh danio…! –dijo una oji-dorada, con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Oh, lo siento! ¡Es que soy muy entusiasta y no me controlo…! -la soltó y Ahiru se masajeó los mofletes, con una mueca.

-Bien, nosotros nos vamos… Jerry, Ahiru, nos veremos pronto –se despidieron Reever y Johnny.

-¡Adiooos! –el cocinero hizo un gesto con la mano y luego miró a la muchacha, la cogió de la mano y se la llevó, VOLANDO literalmente-. ¡Ven! Tienes que mirar lo que vas a comer…!

-Ajá… -murmuró ella, dejándose llevar… hasta que comprendió el significado de la palabra "Comida"-. ¡¿Comida? –ahora fue Ahiru la que se llevó a Jerry.

-Si querida, pídeme lo que quieras…

-Pescado al vapor, pescado braseado, pescado al horno, pescado en salsa picante, sardinas marinadas, boquerones en vinagre, boquerones tostados, pudin de pescado, carpacho de salmón, bistec de salmón a la plancha, Sashimi, sushi, rape y rodajas de pescado rebozadas… y para postre… ¡Tarta de Whisky! ¡Que sean diez! ¡No, quince! –mandó, sin darle tiempo a Jerry a acabar la frase.

El guisandero la observó, con la cara azul.

-Dime una cosa querida… ¿eres de inocencia parasitaria? –le preguntó. Ahiru asintió, sin comprender a que venía la consulta.

-Lo suponía… bien, espera un momento, ahora mismo te lo preparo… oh, Allen! –saludó, a la persona de detrás de la chica.

-Jerry-san! Quería pedirte…

-Si, lo se… Pasta, Arroz al curry, pudin de calabaza, pastel de carne, rollos de primavera, bistec al horno, Kim chee… el doble de cada y de postre mitarashi dango, 20 palitos, ¿me equivoco?

-Ésta vez, que no sean 20, ponme 30 –sugirió el muchacho, sonriendo. Jerry suspiró y se puso manos a la obra.

Allen se fijó en Ahiru.

-Buenos días, Ai-chan. ¿Qué tal tu primera noche aquí? –inquirió, amablemente.

-Dolorosa –alzó una de las comisuras de la boca en una media sonrisa-. El colchón casi me mata…

-Menudo problema… Coméntaselo a Lenalee, a lo mejor ella puede hacerle algo…

-Lo haré, gracias… quieres que comamos juntos?

-No hay ningún problema, pero… -ambos observaron los dos montones de comida que había puesto Jerry para cada uno-. Necesitaremos juntar dos mesas… ¡Basu! –Allen llamó al rastreador-. Nos puedes hacer un favor?

-¿Si? ¿De qué se trata, señor Walker?

-¿Podrías ayudarnos y juntar dos mesas, si no es mucha molestia?

-Ningún problema. Doma, échame un cable –ambos rastreadores ayudaron a posicionar las dos superficies juntas.

-Muchas gracias... Basu, eh… Doma –agradeció Ahiru y colocando toda la cantidad de platos de pescado.

-Os debemos una, chicos –Allen hizo lo mismo que la joven.

-¡Bien! –se sentaron-. Es hora de desayunar! Ittadakimasu! –exclamó ella. Ambos empezaron a comer, rapidísimamente. Los rastreadores de la sala dejaron de comer para no quitar ojo de los dos muchachos, divertidos.

-Pasame la salsa de curry… ñmf!

-Toma…! Coge la salsa picante y échasela a los boquerones…! Ñam…!

-No gracias… no me agradan así… Te… hmf… olvidas la salsa de soja para el rollo de primavera…!

-Da igual… Acabaré comiéndomelos de todas formas… *glup* Ahhhh… un vaso de agua siempre sienta bien…

-Me ahogo, me ahogo…! –Ahiru empezó a toser-. La leche! Pásame la leche! –estiró la mano.

-¡¿Pero donde está? –prorrumpió Allen, engullendo un trozo de bistec y a la vez golpeando la espalda de la muchacha.

-De…bajo… de tu pudín de cal… abaza! R…apido! –se empezó a poner roja. El peliblanco le lanzó la botella de la leche y ésta lo cogió al vuelo, lo abrió y se lo bebió de un sorbo.

-¡¿Donde están mis Mitarashi? –Allen se puso a buscar, frenético.

-¡Encima de las tartas…! –dijo, cogiendo una porción.

-¿A-are? ¿Tarta? –preguntó.

Ahiru ya llevaba la decima parte del pastel, cuando contestó.

-Si! Creo que no tiene alcohol! Quieres una? –le invitó.

-Oh, de acuerdo… gracias! –se comió 2, 3, 4, 5, 6… hasta otras diez.

De pronto, Allen empezó a hipar.

-Que extraño… me siento tan ligero…

La chica se detuvo a medio camino, pasmada ante un Allen que empezaba a reírse, mirándose los dedos de las manos.

-Siento un pequeño hormigueo… ya no me siento las manos… he he… he… -susurró el chico.

Ahiru se levantó, cuidadosamente y se acercó a Jerry, con todos los platos haciendo equilibrio.

-Oye, Jerry-san… las tartas… ¿tenían alcohol de verdad? –preguntó, de forma silenciosa.

-Si, claro… ¡¿No me digas que le has dado a Allen? – interrogó el cocinero, alarmado.

-Eh… yo… le he dado diez… pero si tienen alcohol, ¿por qué no estoy yo igual? –evidenció Ahiru.

-Ahiru, pequeña, la tarta contiene muy poco alcohol. Tu ni con diez o veinte te emborracharías… pero Allen… metaboliza muy mal el alcohol… sea cual sea la cantidad… ¡Que Kami nos pille confesados! –Jerry cerró la taquilla de la comida y los rastreadores echaron a correr, espantados.

-Pero que… ¿clase de personas son? Raras, eso está más claro que el agua… -suspiró y se acercó a Allen, que ahora estaba de brazos cruzados, con la cabeza entre ellos.

-Allen-san… -lo sacudió-. Allen… Walker… ¡DESPIERTA WALKER! –lo meneó mas rápido y le chilló en la oreja.

-Callate –dijo él, con voz ronca.

-¿Eh? –se sorprendió la oji-ámbar.

-Eres una escandalosa *hip!* –volvió a decir, levantando la cabeza. Ahiru se echó hacia atrás, estupefacta de la cala de mala leche del joven.

-¿A-Allen…-san? –dijo, tragando saliva.

-¿No entiendes que quiero *hip!* dormir… Y me molestas?

-Q-Qu…?

-Y para colmo, *hip!* el estúpido rematado de Leverrier… va a venir… *hip!* Hay que esconder a Lenalee… Ella se asusta y llora cuando lo ve… *hip!* no me gusta que llore… ¡Maldito Leverrier! –activó la inocencia de Crown Clown, y en forma chibi, empezó a llorar infantilmente-. Si tan solo pudiera… darle una lección…*hip!*!

Allen empezó a volcar mesas, con rabia. Y Ahiru las esquivó, con pequeños gritos, cubriéndose la cabeza. Intentó correr hacia la salida, pero varias mesas le cortaron el paso. No era algo que Allen hubiera hecho a propósito, pero fue coincidencia, ya que el exorcista no controlaba sus impulsos.

-¡Allen! ¡Contrólate! –se vio una bolita dorada mordiéndole la oreja al chico, pero éste se lo quitó de encima y lo lanzó contra Ahiru-. ¡Maldita sea, Walker! ¡Que solo es Timcampy! –se giró al golem-. ¡Llama a los otros exorcistas…!

-¡No es necesario! ¡Estamos aq…! ¿Pero por que hay un montón de mesas…? –preguntó Lavi, incrédulo, desde el otro lado.

-Tch. Apártate, imbécil –dijo una voz grave, a la vez que se sentía el filo de una espada y las mesas se partían en dos. Lavi saltó por encima de los trozos.

-Ooo Allen! ¡¿Que…? Guaaa ka ka ka! –se vio en serios apuros para esquivar las mesas que se abalanzaban sobre él. Kanda ni las eludía, las partía por la mitad sin miramientos.

-¡Kanda! ¡No hagas eso! ¿¡Luego donde vamos a comer! –le gritó la chica.

-¡Crees que es momento para ir con cuidado? ¡Espabila, bakahiru! –le refutó el japonés.

-¿Bakahiru? ¿Tú eres tonto o te fumas las astillas? –Kanda ni siquiera le contestó.

-¡Serás tú la que acabará hecha astillas si no sales de su punto de mira! –aseguró Lavi.

-Dime una sola razón por la que no acabe con el Brote de Soja ahora mismo –dijo el peliazul, peligrosamente.

-Que es nuestro compañero, Yuu!

-¡No es razón suficiente! –Kanda saltó por encima de las mesas, con la espada en alto, a punto para terminar con el ojiblanco.

-¡¿Pero tú estás majara? –chilló ella-. ¡Que es Allen!

-¡Como si me importara!

-¡Ah no! ¡No vas a matarlo…! ¡_**Inocencia, Activada**_! –una mesa se interpuso en la visión del japonés y se escuchó un sonoro golpe. Kanda cayó hacia atrás, pero se incorporó un poco, con una vena sobresaliéndole temiblemente en la sien y la mano agarrándose la nariz, que sangraba abundantemente.

-¡Os mataré a los dos…! –lanzó él, destilando veneno por cada poro de la piel. Ahiru dejó caer la mesa con un golpe sonoro y trastabilló hacia atrás. Lavi fue a ayudarla.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó el pelirrojo, tendiéndole la mano. La muchacha se la cogió, pero pareció ver algo detrás de él. ¿Hum? ¿Pasa alg…? –se giró para reparar en dos mesas que se proyectaban hacia ellos. No tenía tiempo de sacar el martillo.

-¡Agáchate! –con una mano, estampó la cara del aprendiz de Bookman contra el suelo, mientras que con la otra desviaba las dos mesas a ambos lados.

Ahiru miró la garra de Allen y calculó.

-¡Lo siento, Allen! –alargó la mano y la movió. En eso, el brazo del chico lo arrastró dando vueltas sobre sí mismo en el aire, hasta incrustarlo en la pared, donde hizo un agujero humeando polvo. La ojiambar suspiró, aliviada.

-Pegrdona… Ahgriru… Jegrías tan amabre de dejagr de apgretagrme cgontgra el juelo…? ¡Duelgre…! –pidió Lavi.

-¡Ay! ¡Lo siento! –quitó la mano y el joven pudo volver a respirar, rápidamente.

-¡Por poco me ahogo…! ¿De dónde sacas tal fuerza? –la nariz de éste también empezó a sangrar.

En eso, se despertó Allen.

-Uf… ¿a qué viene tanto alboroto? ¡¿Eh? –emitió cuando vio la cafetería en aquel estado y a los exorcistas desperdigados-. ¿Que ha pasado aquí?

-¡Ahora sí que lo mato! ¡Suéltame, imbécil! ¡Que me sueltes o te rebano los sesos! –vociferaba Kanda cabreado hasta más no poder, siendo agarrado por Lavi.

-Esto… ¿Allen-san? –dijo Ahiru recelosamente.

-¡Ai-chan! ¿Quien ha entrado? –dijo Allen, aún perplejo.

-Dime una cosa, Ahiru. Le has dado por casualidad alcohol a Allen? –dijo Lavi.

-No… directamente… Le he dado tarta de whisky… Pero no sabía que pasaría, lo siento… -se disculpó ella.

-No te preocupes… pero ahora ya sabes lo que ocurre… Él mismo lo advirtió. La próxima vez, asegúrate de que no tienen alcohol antes de darsela…

-Si, Gomen…

-Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada, mujer…

-Digo… por que te sangra mucho la nariz…

-¡Ah! –se la sujetó-. Oh… mejor esto que que Allen me hubiera desnucado con una mesa, no? –le sonrió el pelirrojo.

-Si, supongo…

-Yo he hecho esto? –preguntó un Allen incrédulo. Todos se cayeron al suelo, al mas puro estilo anime.

-Maldito Moyashi… -susurró un Kanda un poco menos mosqueado-. Me largo… -y automáticamente se fue, pateando escombros.

Lavi los miró.

-Y ahora quien limpia todo esto? –dijo, rascándose el pelo.

-Vosotros –dijo Jerry, apareciendo con tres escobas.

-No, por favor… yo no he hecho nada! –dijo el chico.

-Debemos hacerlo, Lavi –le contestó Allen.

-Pero si es culpa tuya! –le espetó Ahiru.

-Si… perdón… -dijo el interpelado.

-Vamos a bautizar el día con el nombre "El dia de los perdones consecutivos" –el oji esmeralda cogió una escoba y se puso a barrer.

-No hay mas remedio… -Ahiru lo imitó y Allen hizo lo mismo.

Después de un rato (unas cuantas horas) acabaron.

-Tengo hambre… -dijo el peliblanco.

-Y yo, que te crees? –objetó Ahiru.

-Quiero mi yakiniku… yakiniku… -los ojos del Bookman se convirtieron en dos finas rallas.

De la cocina salió un olor muy bueno…

-Que es eso? –dijo Allen, andando hacia la fragancia como un fantasma.

-Parece… ¡COMIDA! –exclamaron los tres.

-Vamos chicos! Ya habéis trabajado mucho! A comeer! –los llamó el cocinero.

-Si fueras chica, te daría un gran beso! –dijo un Lavi, jovialmente.

-Bueno, puedo disfrazarme…

Todos empezaron a reír, comiendo.

-Eh! Lavi! Ya no te sangra la nariz! -observó Ahiru.

-Oh? Ah! Perfecto...!

-Pero tienes el uniforme machado...

-Ya lo mandaré a lavar...

-Supongo que si... -la chica los miró-. Me está gustando estar en la Orden... Bastante...


	4. Visitante inesperado

_Woooo! Arigatoooo Aifos Walker y .Coral por comentarme... Muchísimas graciaaaaas! :'(_

_Todos los personajes son de Katsura Oshino, la mejor escritora de cómics del muuundoo! xD_

_Y sigo esperando revews! Muchos mas! Que sepáis que en el proximo capítulo llamado: "Problemas en Egipto" habrá el primer contactooo!_

_Arigatoo de nuevoo!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

**_No puedo creer en alguien que hace sufrir a tanta gente inocente_**, frase original de Ahiru.

**S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S**

Ahiru se recargó contra la almohada de su habitación, algo cansada. Observó el techo, aburrida. Llevaba en la orden cuatro días y aún no le habían dado ninguna misión… aunque en cierto modo, se alegraba, pues podía familiarizarse con el lugar. Bostezó, incorporándose. Necesitaba algo para pasar el rato… un libro, por ejemplo. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y bajó al otro piso, llamando a la de Bookman y Lavi. Esperó un poco y finalmente le abrió el chico, soñoliento.

-Hum…? –Se fregó los ojos y los abrió de par en par cuando vislumbró a Ahiru-. Ai-chan? Que haces levantada a estas horas? –se sorprendió.

La muchacha hizo una mueca.

-Son las cinco de la tarde…

-Eh… je je je… -sonrió él inocentemente-. Yo duermo siesta, ¿sabes? –se desperezó, abriendo mucho la boca.

-Te he visto hasta la campanilla… -anunció ella.

-Y que haces aquí? –Dijo, ignorando el comentario-. Vienes a salir conmigo? –se acercó, esperanzado.

-Sigue soñando –bromeó Ahiru-. Tienes algún libro interesante? Con muchos dibujos?

-Mu-muchos dibujos? –Lavi se quedó alucinado-. Qué hay de malo en uno normal?

Ahiru enrojeció.

-No sé leer… -dijo, avergonzada.

-Oh… vaya… eso puede ser un problema… -el pelirrojo pensó un que podría tener algo por ahí… déjame ver… -se metió otra vez para dentro y Ahiru esperó.

Al cabo de poco, volvió a salir con varios tomos de libros, muy descuidados y deshilachados y se los dio a la muchacha.

-Estos son todos los que tengo… ten cuidado con ellos, són de mi infancia –advirtió Lavi, guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Oh si! ¡No les pasará nada en absoluto, te lo prometo! –Ahiru se llevó la mano a la frente, como si saludara a un General.

-¡Cuento con ello! ¡Adiós…! –se despidió cuando la ojiambar dio media vuelta, alejándose. Lavi cerró su puerta y apoyó la espalda en la pared, en el mismo momento en que una patada le impactaba en el estómago y empezaba a toser.

-Maldito panda… ¿Y ahora que he hecho? ¿No estabas durmiendo? –se quejó el oji-esmeralda.

Bookman quedó de espaldas a él.

-Eres un bocazas. Hacías demasiado ruido y me he despertado, idiota. Y porque le dices a la chica que los libros eran tuyos de pequeño?

-Bueno, solo he exagerado un poco, asegurándome que los cuida… no tiene importancia… -se llevó un golpe en la cabeza-. ¡Itté! ¡¿Y qué motivo tienes ahora para pegarme?

-Chillas demasiado.

-Viejo panda… pero igualmente, esos libros me los dio un niño pequeño en una de mis misiones. Lo quiera o no…

-Solo son bienes materiales, Lavi. No tienen ninguna importancia. Esos también se perderán en la historia y…

-Que ya lo sé… ni amigos, ni nada de nada… lo entiendo perfectamente. Y porque tú no te deshaces de todos los tuyos, eh?

Bookman lo miró, peligrosamente.

-Esos no son de ocio, muchacho. Son historia y cultura de muchos años de experiencia y tiempo. Son para guardar y asegurar que las siguientes generaciones lo lean y lo comprendan. No son cosas para derrochar, como esos cuentos infantiles. Quieres hacerle un favor de verdad a esa muchacha? Enséñala a leer y escribir.

-Bueno, vale, ya se lo diré… ¿Y por qué no la enseñas tú? –se quejó Lavi.

-No tengo paciencia con los críos.

-Se te nota…

**s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s**

Ahiru se plantó con los libros delante de su habitación. No quería entrar.

-Sería demasiado tedioso estar sola… y me aburro soberanamente… -hizo un puchero y se le ocurrió algo-. Ah! Ya sé…! Seguro que hay alguien entrenando en la sala… -se dirigió hacia allí.

Y en efecto, se encontraba Lenalee.

-Oh! Ahiru-chan! –saludó la china, que acababa de golpear un maniquí de lucha de acero. Al parecer, era lo único que podía resistir medianamente los ataques de las botas oscuras e Lenalee, pese a haber tantos trozos metálicos por todos lados.

-Hola Lenalee… te importa si me quedo aquí un rato, leyendo? No quiero estar en mi habitación aislada…

-Claro que no, pero deberías vigilar con los trozos que saltan –recomendó la peli-verde.

-Por mí no te preocupes, me las apañaré tranquila –aseguró.

-De acuerdo, pues… -Lenalee volvió a lo suyo, golpeando sin piedad la figura sin vida de hierro.

Ahiru se sentó en un rincón y abrió uno de los libros. Dentro había muchos colores y muñecos que expresaban lo que decían. Pese a las pocas frases que se vislumbraban en el libro, no tuvo que hacer uso de ellas para comprender.

-Es interesante… si… -pasó página y desvió muchas veces pedazos del maniquí que se le acercaban. Al cabo demedia hora, acabó el primer libro y prestó atención a Lenalee. Había parado por un momento y se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

Súbitamente, unos aplausos se escucharon por todo el lugar, producto del eco. Lenalee se giró y se quedó congelada. Ahiru recogió sus libros y se posicionó al lado de Lenalee.

-Lena…? –echó un vistazo en la dirección de la china y observó un hombre rubio con bigote. Llevaba un uniforme militar verde oscuro con varias chapas de tela, de conmemoraciones en la solapa. Se acercó a las muchachas.

-Buenas tardes, exorcistas… -se inclinó.

-Ah… buenas tardes, señor… -Ahiru no sabía el nombre de aquel hombre.

-Leverrier. Llámame Leverrier… Ahiru –nombró aquella persona.

-Como sabía usted…?

-¿Tu nombre? –se rió-. Digamos que mis contactos me informan de todo… ese es su trabajo…

Leverrier sonrió y Ahiru entrecerró los ojos. No le gustaba nada aquella sonrisa. Vio como Lenalee temblaba imperceptiblemente y se echaba hacia atrás. El hombre se fijó en ella.

-Vaya… Lenalee Lee… Que grata sorpresa, pequeña… -la cogió de los hombros-. Parece que últimamente no he recibido informes de misiones que hayas hecho… ¿No estarás eludiendo tus responsabilidades… –le acercó la boca a la oreja-. …Verdad?

Lenalee se estremeció y Ahiru pudo ver el miedo en los ojos de su compañera. No lo pensó ni un segundo y empujó a Leverrier con todas sus fuerzas, tirando los libros, desperdigándolos. Leverrier se tambaleó hacia atrás y se la quedó mirando, con los ojos entornados.

-Tu… -empezó.

-No creo que esas sean formas, señor. Debería aprender a tratar con la gente, y no creo ser la única que se lo diga. Discúlpeme –dijo Ahiru.

El hombre se limpió el sitio por el que la peligris lo había empujado.

-¡Eres una exorcista insolente! –Leverrier avanzó hacia ella y chutó los libros que se le habían caído al suelo-. ¿Es que no te han enseñado nunca modales? ¡¿O es que eres tan vulgar como para no tenerlos? –levantó una mano, dispuesto a justificar sus palabras, pero otra la detuvo, y dos cabezas se asomaron.

-¿Sabe que pegar a las mujeres es de cobardes? –Lavi oprimió más el puño y Leverrier hizo una mueca.

-Lenalee –Allen la miró, preocupada-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si… yo solo… -se quedó sin habla, al oír un tintineo justo a su lado.

-Que… -Allen viró de lado y su color de piel compitió con el de su pelo.

Todos los fragmentos de metal dejados por el maniquí de Lenalee volaban entorno a Ahiru. Ella… bueno, en su gran mayoría ya no era ella. Sus ojos habían cambiado a rojos y el aire que hacia volar los trozos provocaba que su cabello se elevara y adoptara millones de formas. Todos esperaron, y Leverrier se deshizo de la mano de Lavi, quien también asistía a la escena, estupefacto.

-Esos… libros… -empezó-. Esos libros eran de Lavi! –Ahiru los miró, rotos a medias y con páginas sueltas-. Eran de su infancia… no te perdonaré… paga por ello! –le lanzó el hierro en pedazos, Lavi se agachó, Leverrier se cubrió y Allen detuvo el ataque con su Crown Clown.

-Eso me ha hecho daño… -se quejó el exorcista, con un metal clavado en la garra. Parecía algo casi imposible.

-Allen-kun! –exclamó Lenalee-. Te ha… agujereado la capa…

-¡¿Cómo? –gritaron Lavi y Allen al unísono.

Pero Ahiru seguía en sus trece y lanzaba otro de sus ataques.

-Espera, Ahiru! –le suplicó Lenalee.

-¡Basta! ¡Es suficiente! ¡Para! –dijo Lavi sacudiendo las manos delante de la chica, con cara de circunstancias. El viento cesó y los trozos de hierro cayeron al suelo.

-Pe-pero… los libros… él –dijo con furia-. Los destrozó pisándolos… yo –en los ojos se le asomaron lágrimas cristalinas-. Lavi, lo siento… me dijiste que tuviera cuidado… que eran de tu infancia…

-¡Eh! ¡Mentí! –sonrió-. Solo quería saber en qué grado te preocupabas de las cosas que te daban los demás…Y no me has decepcionado en absoluto. Esos libros me los regalaron en una misión hace mucho tiempo, los iba a tirar de todas formas. Deja de pensar en ello, ¿de acuerdo? –levantó el dedo pulgar hacia arriba.

A Ahiru se le iluminó el rostro y juntó su pulgar con el de él. Allen se alegró de que todo hubiera acabado bien, pero al ver a Leverrier, volvió a ponerse serio.

-Creo que usted debería irse ya –no era una orden, pero su tono implicaba muchas amenazas sin necesidad de palabras.

Leverrier frunció los labios y se fue.

**s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s**

-Wow, Yuu! ¡Tendrías que haberla visto…! ¡Por poco mata a Leverrier! –decía un Lavi, demasiado alegre.

El incidente del día anterior no había pasado desaparecido por todos. Y más con Lavi pregonándolo a los cuatro vientos. A Kanda no le hacia ni pizca de gracia que a esas horas de la mañana le calentaran la cabeza, interrumpiendo su desayuno de Soba.

-Déjame en paz. No me importa en absoluto lo que haga o deje de hacer esa mocosa. Y menos nada que tenga que ver con Leverrier –le dijo, secamente.

-Pero…

-HE DICHO, que me dejes en paz.

-Vale vale… -se retiró y fue a cotillearlo con otros buscadores.

Ahiru entró al comedor, con parsimonia y Krory se le acercó.

-Señorita Ahiru… te veo muy cansada… -le dijo, preocupado.

Ahiru levantó la cabeza y las profundas ojeras de su rostro asustaron a Krory, quien se echó hacia atrás, temeroso.

-Ai…-chan…? –tartamudeó.

-Hola… Krory… -hizo una mueca que venía a ser una sonrisa, cosa que puso azul al vampiro-. Hoy no he dormido muy bien…

-¿E-en serio? Pues quien l-lo diría…

La chica lo miró fulminante.

-Es que… me siento mal por lo que casi le hice al señor Leverrier…

-De eso nada –dijo una voz-. Lo tiene bien merecido… pero… como conseguiste agujerearme la capa? Solo son trozos de metal…

-Oh… hola Allen –saludó la muchacha. Volvía a tener las manos ellas de platos de comida.

-Es bien fácil… -Lavi se quedó cerca de Allen, haciéndose el listo-. He investigado la inocencia en los archivos de Komui. Tu poder –señaló a Ahiru- no es el de mover cualquier cosa. Solo puedes convertir en tuyo un material: el metal, el hierro, el acero… solo éste tipo de compuestos.

-¡Claro! –Cayó en la cuenta Allen-. Por eso mismo… por eso mismo, cuando te pusiste a comer Soba con Kanda, acercaste un tenedor…!

-Y por eso levantó los trozos de metal del maniquí… -asintió el pelirrojo.

Ahiru los miró y sacó la lengua, dandose un golpecito en la cabeza.

-Me habéis pillado…

-Pero sigo sin entender, que si solo maneja el metal… -se recocía el cerebro Allen, intentando buscando algo de lógica al asunto.

-Allen… una vez que el metal es llamado, es como si fuera la misma inocencia. Cuando desiste, vuelve a su estado normal.

-¡Ahhh…! Creo que lo comprendo… -el peliblanco se rascó el pelo.

-Allen-san no está hecho para recordar… -se rió Ahiru.

-No, directamente, no piensa –suspiró el ojiesmeralda.

-¡Baka Lavi! –empezó a correr tras él mientras su compañero huía. El otro iba enseñando los dientes con las comisuras hacia arriba y el chico soltó todos los patos de comida, estrellándolos contra el suelo.

-Esto no suele pasar entre ellos dos… -musitó Krory.

-¿No? Te refieres a… -Ahiru señaló a Kanda.

-Si… justamente, en la naturaleza, el espécimen "moyashi" y el "hombre-soba" son incompatibles.

-¡TE HE OÍDO! –gritaron los susodichos a la vez, dándose por aludidos. El japonés salió fuera del comedor vociferando insultos.

-No, no me pueden dejar en paz… -iba diciendo.

En ese instante, por interfono llamaron por Ahiru y Lavi.

-Misión… -dijo el pelirrojo, con pereza.

-Misión! Por fin! –palmeó ella. Lavi la miró y se encogió de hombros.

-No te gustará tanto cuando vayamos. Te lo aseguro.

Ahiru ignoró el comentario y subieron las escaleras, plantándose delante del despacho de Komui, quien vagueaba mirando una taza de café, hasta que los vio venir y se incorporó.

-Buenos días… -les tendió unas carpetas-. Aquí tenéis una misión. Vuestro destino es Egipto. Se cuenta que en una de las pirámides han empezado a ocurrir desapariciones misteriosas. Los arqueólogos del lugar están aterrorizados por una de las leyendas Egipcias. Partid de inmediato.

-Los dos juntos…? –preguntó la peligris.

-Si, los dos juntos. Es tu primera misión y debemos asegurarnos de que regresas. Cuando adquieras más experiencia, se te concederán misiones en solitario –se subió las gafas que le resbalaban-. Pero… arg… Johnny! ¿¡Has acabado el uniforme! –le gritó el supervisor. El llamado corrió y se plantó delante de los exorcistas.

-¡Ahora mismo, señor! –le tendió el traje a Ahiru-. Toma, señorita!

-G-gracias Johnny…! –lo cogió. Era suave y elástico, perfecto para la lucha-. Muchísimas gracias…

-No hay de qué! Siempre me ha gustado diseñar para los exorcistas… ¡Cuídalo bien! –insistió el científico.

-Lo haré, tranquilo.

-Cuando estés, partid de inmediato. Tenéis un tren esperándoos en la estación para mañana. Sed puntuales –advirtió Komui.

-Si! –dijeron a la vez, los dos.

**s.s.s.s.s.s.s**

Ahiru se puso el uniforme y se miró. No le quedaba nada mal, pues era ajustado y a la vez cómodo. No le molestaba, ni le picaba. ¿Con qué harían los materiales ésta gente?

Se lo alisó. Le había quedado arrugado un poco al sentarse. Cogió su maleta de viaje con unas cuantas cosas y abrió la puerta.

Seguidamente, bajó las escaleras pensando en sus cosas, hasta llegar a la balsa, donde la esperaba Lavi.

-Lista para irnos? –preguntó.

-Pero… Bookman… no viene siempre contigo?

-Si, pero hoy le daba pereza… así que solo vamos a ir tu y yo. En Egipto nos espera un buscador, cerca de uno de los hostales más caros.

-Vamos a ir a un hotel de lujo? –dijo Ahiru, sorprendida.

-Bueno… el Vaticano siempre busca lo mejor para nosotros. Ya que ellos nos lo pagan… por que derrocharlo? –dijo Lavi con calma.

-Eres demasiado optimista… Espera… has dicho el vaticano?

-Si –la miró-. Por?

-Es gente creyente…

-¿Y? No eres religiosa? No crees? –inquirió él. Ahiru negó.

-No puedo creer en alguien que hace sufrir a tanta gente inocente. Si existiera de verdad, haría desaparecer a los Noé, al Conde y a todos los Akuma.

-Si pero… -susurró, empezando a remar-. Esa es nuestra función. Nosotros estamos para ello, tenemos protección divina…

-¿Y por eso mueren exorcistas? –le recriminó-. Si fuéramos "arcángeles" o serafines, no…

-Se desequilibraría la balanza –dijo Lavi, con sencillez, dado por terminada la conversación.

Ahiru miró al frente, enfadada.

-No es justo –masculló.

Lavi evitó el comentario y miró una mochila que traía.

-¿Que llevas ahí? –curioseó. Ahiru se miró la espalda.

-Ah… bueno… algo para… ya sabes… poder activar mi inocencia… -le mostró el interior. Eran trozos de acero, metal, aluminio… toda la afinidad de su inocencia.

-Que… bruta…

-¿Como que qué bruta? Necesito tenerlos… sino, no podré defenderme…

-Pero no te pueden hacer un arma y punto? Que sabes manejar? –le preguntó. Hubo unos segundos de silencio, y aparecieron unos puntos suspensivos encima de ellos.

Lavi se golpeó la cabeza con la mano.

-Esto es un desastre… -se quejó, vencido-. QUÉ sabes hacer?

-Bueno, pues… comer…

-¡ESO NO VALE! –le gritó, el ojiesmeralda, fuera de sus cabales. Se movió demasiado y la balsa se tambaleó peligrosamente, obligando al chico a caer… pero Ahiru lo agarró por la bufanda y quedó a la mitad.

-¡Lavi-san! ¿Estás bien?

-¡Gooo! ¡Me ahogoooo! ¡Gubemeeeeeee! Go puego gehpigagg! –se estaba poniendo lila y en un último estirón, lo subió. El pelirrojo se agarró el cuello, respirando pesadamente.

-Por poco la palmo…

-¿Ahora quien es el exagerado? –se cruzó de brazos y con un dedo, empezó a remar, sin tocar el remo.

Lavi lo miró y abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Dime que estás utilizando tu inocencia…

-Pues claro… el remo de de metal.

-Es interesante… -lo tocó mientras se movía-. ¿Cuanto puedes aguantar así?

-No mucho, así que prepárate para cogerlo –advirtió la peligris.

Permanecieron un rato en un silencio que rompió Ahiru.

-Que te hizo unirte a la Orden? –le preguntó, sin mas.

-Eh? Bueno, la historia. Bookman y yo queremos saber que pasa en ella.

-¿Y para qué? Hay muchas personas que no están aquí por ello.

-Bookman dice que es necesario. Somos de la dinastía de los Bookman y es preciso que les dejemos la historia a las siguientes generaciones.

-Pero… siendo exorcista, ¿cómo puedes memorizarlo todo y preocuparte a la vez por los demas?

-Bookman dice que los sentimientos…

-¡Oh, Cállate! –Ahiru se tapó los oídos-. Bookman dice, Bookman dice, Bookman dice… pareces un disco rallado! –Sacudió las manos-. Es que no sabes pensar por ti mismo? Que poquita personalidad…

-¡Oye tu…! –le fue a discutir, pero la pala de remar le dio de lleno en la cabeza. Se la presionó, con las lágrimas saltándole de los ojos-. Pero qué…?

-Haz algo útil y rema. Ya me he cansado y pronto vamos a llegar –bostezó, agotada.

Lavi la observó en silencio y seguidamente cogió la pala, sombrío.

* * *

><p>Vale, no creo que haya sido un pai muy interesante, pero bueno, el tiempo y las prisas... buff...<p> 


	5. Problemas en Egipto I

_Siento la tardanza... estaba ocupada con examenes y demás...!_

_Todos los personajes son de **Katsura Oshino**, la mejor escritora del mundo!_

_No se le puede llamar primer contacto a esto, pero da igual, "Problemas en Egipto" tendrá varias partes ^^_

_Arigatoo gozaimasu!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

- **Tú, ¡Barriga cervecera!** - _Cross cuando ve al akuma nivel 4._

**S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S**

Por las calles de Londres, una chica ojiambar y un muchacho pelirrojo caminaban hacia la estación de tren.

-Lavi-san, me parece que nos hemos perdido… -dijo Ahiru.

Lavi negó con la cabeza, fervientemente.

-¡Imposible! Nunca se me olvida nada… estoy seguro de que es por aquí… -el chico la llevaba casi al arrastre-. ¿Si nos perdemos aquí, que será de nosotros cuando estemos en Egipto? No señor… Vale que sea otra estación diferente a la que tomamos normalmente, pero… -él giró una esquina y cuando Ahiru hizo lo mismo, lo perdió de vista. La chica miró las calles a derecha e izquierda.

-¿L-Lavi…? –se puso a correr, maleta en mano-. ¡Lavi! ¡Laaaaviiii!

Se tropezó de golpe con algo, cayendo al suelo, cogiéndose el pie.

-¡Au! ¿Pero qu…? –bajó la vista, para observar un gran martillo. Siguió la dirección del palo hacia arriba y descubrió que una figura pelirroja iba hacia ella, volviéndose a posar en el suelo.

-Por allí está la estación –le sonrió Lavi a Ahiru. Ella suspiró aliviada.

-Pensé que…

-¿Que me había ido? No te preocupes, que no…

-Me preocupaba más que te hubieran secuestrado.

Lavi cayó al suelo con un "bluf".

-Pero… ¿Cómo PRETENDES QUE ME SECUESTREN? ¡Que soy exorcista, mujer! –dijo, exasperado.

-Bueno… todo es posible, ¿no? –rió inocentemente, frotándose la nuca.

-¡Discrepo! –se quejó él. Ahiru se encogió-. Que tal si nos ponemos en marcha?

La muchacha lo miró a los ojos y Lavi los apartó, frunciendo el ceño.

-_Le dan miedo mis ojos… _-pensó Ahiru, apenada, caminando-. _No me ha mirado ni una sola vez a la cara… _-cerró el puño con fuerza.

**s.s.s.s.s.s.s**

-Sus billetes, por favor –pidió el revisor de la estación, extendiendo la mano derecha, enguantada. Se veía que llevaba mucho tiempo ejerciendo su oficio, por que el guante lucía deshilachado y gris en las yemas de los dedos. Lavi le tendió los billetes y rápidamente, ella y el chico subieron al tren. Otro revisor les indicó que la primera clase se encontraba al final del pasillo, puerta izquierda.

Ahiru quedó maravillada ante la espaciosa estancia del vagón de primera clase. Tocó el asiento de piel roja, suave y los ojos le brillaron.

-Maravilloso… -murmuró, fascinada. Lavi se dejó caer en el otro "sofá-vagón", bostezando.

-Si… es lo que tiene de bueno esto. Comida, bebida, techo gratis… al precio de nuestras vidas en las misiones…

-¡Eres un cenizo, Lavi! –frunció el ceño. Él sonrió, incorporándose y se puso a hojear la misión.

-Veamos… bajaremos al sur de España. Luego tomaremos un barco hacia África. Inmediatamente deberemos montar a camello, cruzar el Sahara y llegar a Egipto, donde nos espera un buscador…

-Espera… ¿camello?

-Eso es lo que he dicho, creo –puso en duda.

-Pero yo no sé montar a camello… solo se a caballo…

-Pues es exactamente igual, pero huelen mal y te sacuden mucho.

-Genial,¿ algo mejor que eso? –levantó la vista al techo.

-Sí. Te escupen en la cara.

Ahiru resopló, entre divertida y indignada.

-¿Como sabes eso? –preguntó, interesada de golpe.

-Porque ya he montado. No fue nada divertido, te lo aseguro. Sabes que se supone que debes intentar seguir los movimientos del animal, ¿no? –ella asintió- Bien. Yo fui completamente al revés.

Ahiru abrió mucho los ojos.

-Pero… al revés… -puso una mano en horizontal y la chocó contra la otra varias veces, simulando lo que su compañero había dicho-. ¿Completamente…?

-Totalmente. Además, el bicho se puso a correr como loco –su cara se volvió lila, al recordarlo.

-Vaya… -se compadeció la exorcista-. Debe doler incontablemente…

-No sabes cuánto… -dijo Lavi con un hilo de voz. Ahiru tragó saliva.

-Bueeno… -se quitó la chaqueta gris perla que portaba encima de los hombros y la dobló a modo de almohada-. Supongo que habrá para rato…

-Un día entero. Llegaremos al barco por la noche –volvió a bostezar-. No hay mucho que hacer, así que echaré una cabezadita… -se giró.

-Pe-pero…! –Ahiru se acercó a Lavi y lo meneó-. Yo no tengo sueño! No me quiero aburrir…

-Ve a pasear por el tren… yo… quiero dormir…

-No, Lavi! No te duermas…! –demasiado tarde. Ya lo estaba. Y roncaba.

Ahiru puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un gruñido, contrariada. Se colocó en pie pensando que a lo mejor el pelirrojo tenía razón. Abrió la puerta del compartimento y emprendió su caminata, lenta pero sin pausa, hasta llegar al otro vagón. Traspasó el umbral que conectaba ése trozo del tren con el siguiente y se quedó algo chocada.

No se parecía en nada al lugar de donde venía. El vagón era una mezcla de colores, marrón y negro, descuidado. La gente se apiñaba en los asientos como podían. No eran compartimentos, ni mucho menos.

-Pero en qué clase… ¿de condiciones tienen a la gente en este tren? –dijo en voz alta, y varias cabezas se giraron hacia ella. No es que la gente fuera pobre, es que el privilegio de los exorcistas era demasiado. Y Ahiru lo sabía. Tomó una decisión.

**s.s.s.s.s.s**

Lavi despertó, varias horas después. Se tocó el ojo que no tenía el parche quitándose las lagañas de haber dormido, y dio un largo suspiro, estirándose como un gato. Miró por la ventana: aún era de día, aunque el sol empezaba a lanzar sus últimos destellos color anaranjado. Pronto llegarían. Pero había algo que lo tenía inquieto. Su compañera exorcista no estaba allí. Se levantó con pereza y siguió el mismo recorrido que Ahiru… hasta que la encontró.

-A-Ahiru… -se atrevió a decir, con los ojos entrecerrados-. Que se supone… que haces aquí?

La peligris lo miró, sentada en el suelo, bajo la ventanilla, pues todo estaba lleno como para que le ofrecieran asiento. Levantó su vista dorada.

-Ah, hola Lavi, es que… quería estar aquí…

-Pero si tenemos un compartimento propio mejor que esto! –ah! Así que ya no era "este" sino "esto"… Ahiru entornó los ojos e inclinó la cabeza. Las personas del lugar observaban la discusión.

-Claro, Lavi… para ti, que ha vivido en las comodidades de la Orden durante tanto tiempo…

-Eh, oye, no malinterpretes…

Ahiru se levantó.

-Son personas, Lavi! ¡Y si quiero estar aquí, es por que las aprecio como tal! Ni me siento superior ni inferior! –proclamó la chica. Los pasajeros aplaudieron a Ahiru y el pelirrojo miró a la gente con exasperación.

-¡Estás sacando las cosas de contexto! –refunfuñó él. La peligris lo señaló.

-¡Si eres una buena persona, vendrás aquí y te sentarás conmigo! –lo estaba poniendo en un aprieto. Las personas empezaron a murmurar, mirándolo mal y acabó cediendo, a regañadientes, colocándose en el suelo con parsimonia.

-Contenta? –preguntó el ojiesmeralda, cruzándose de brazos.

-Mucho mejor –quedó satisfecha.

**s.s.s.s.s.s**

-Ai-chan… -dijo Lavi, ya de por si aburrido.

-Si?

-Por qué… haces todo esto?

Ahiru se lo pensó.

-Por que no hace mucho, yo también estaba en su situación, sabes? Yo fui persona normal, antes de lo de la inocencia y sus consecuencias…

Lavi volvió a apoyarse en la pared.

-Ya veo…

-¿Registro para Bookman? –inquirió la peligris. El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Si, más o menos – insinuó-. Esta vez era para poder conocerte mejor… aún te veo como una completa desconocida, sin querer ofender… -exhaló aire-. ¿Cuantos años tienes?

-Diecisiete.

-Vaya, servidor tiene diecinueve ya… eres de la misma edad que Lenalee, entonces –contó, asintiendo hacia sí mismo.

-Supongo que sí. Queda mucho para llegar a la costa? –curioseó ella, mirando por la ventana, agachada.

-No debe faltar mucho. Estamos a punto de…

El tren empezó a parar y dio un golpe seco, haciendo rodar por los suelos a los dos exorcistas.

-Que viaje tan movidito… -Ahiru se sobó la cabeza, dolorida-. Creo que he chocado con algo al caer…

-Si! Con mi nariz! –Lavi se aguantaba la cara con las dos manos-. Es que tienes fijación por ella? Pasó lo mismo en el comedor…

-Gomen, Lavi-san…! No ha sido intencionado… -se disculpó, y luego se enfadó-. Pero si ya te pedí perdón por ello! ¿¡A santo de que haces alusión a eso!

-Etto… -juntó los dedos indice, separándolos y volviendo a juntarlos seguidamente, con unas orejas de conejo, al estilo "chibi"-. Hemos llegado…!

Salvado por la campana, pensó. Ahiru se dirigió al compartimento y cogió la mochila con sus cosas, bajando rápidamente del tren.

-Ay… -se frotó la nuca-. Esta misión… va a ser mas extraña de lo normal… ¡Espérame! –la siguió, corriendo.

**s.s.s.s.s.s.s**

Les perseveraba un barco de cargamento de mercaderías artesanas en el puerto. Era de noche, y las luces del navío iluminaban el mar oscuro, como miles de linternas centelleantes.

-Es hermoso… -admiró Ahiru, respirando profundamente el limpio y fresco olor a salitre.

-Si. Es perfecto para navegar. El mar está en calma y no está previsto que ocurra ningún ataque en nuestra marcha.

-Pues bien… -la chica se acercó a uno que parecía ser el capitán. Llevaba un turbante en la cabeza y una barba un poco mas larga de la barbilla. Su expresión era afable y caritativa, aunque sermoneaba un par de grumetes sin compasión, por haber volcado una caja de mercaderías. Los dos se disculparon y se marcharon de inmediato. Cuando Ahiru se acercó, su expresión cambió.

-¡Oh! Vosotros debéis ser los exorcistas…! Bien, bien… soy Abhad Bartra, afiliado de la orden –habló con una voz grave y un fuerte acento árabe.

-Ella es Ahiru, y yo soy Lavi –presentó el Bookman junior.

-Si, si… por favor, subid al barco cuanto antes, jovencitos. Hablaremos allí cuando inmediatamente zarpemos –les señaló la rampa y los dos muchachos no tuvieron otra que hacer lo que se les pedía. Un muchacho de en apariencia catorce años se les acercó, agarrando las maletas. Pero Ahiru no se soltó.

-Por favor, señorita exorcista. Le llevaré las maletas a su habitación… -dijo el niño con una voz mas madura de la que debería.

-No hace falta que me la lleves. Tengo manos y memoria tan solo indícame el lugar y yo iré.

-Pero, señorita… es mi trabajo…

-Pues búscate un más honrado, sin ánimo de ofender –dejó claro ella. Lavi, Abhad y el chico se la quedaron mirando, hasta que el capitán chasqueó los dedos y el niño se fue hacia dentro del barco. Ahiru lo siguió, con su compañero exorcista detrás.

-No vamos bien de habitaciones por lo que tendrán que compartir una… -les avisó el muchacho.

-¿QUÉ? –chillaron ambos.

-¡¿Como que… -empezó Ahiru.

-…compartir habitación? –acabó Lavi. El moreno se postró en el suelo.

-¡Perdonadme! ¡Deberíamos haber previsto que llegarían dos en vez de uno! ¡Ruego su perdón, exorcistas…!

-Eh, alto alto! –Calmó el ojiverde-. A ver… -miró a la peligris, que asintió-. No pasa nada… nos ha sorprendido, eso es todo…

-Es cierto, no hay motivo para ponerse así. Lo único que necesitamos es una sabana opaca muy grande.

El muchacho se levantó.

-S-sí, señores! –desapareció de sus visiones.

Ahiru miró a Lavi con cara de "Esto es normal en misiones?". El otro, como si la hubiera entendido asintió con la cabeza. El joven volvió a aparecer.

-¿Algo como esto, exorcistas? –levantó la manta color caoba para que lo vieran.

-Perfecto –afirmó Ahiru, estirando el brazo a cogerlo-. ¿Y como te llamas?

-Saïd. Saïd Rasull, para servirles…!

**s.s.s.s.s.s**

Lavi y Ahiru colgaron la frazada en medio del compartimento, para separar las dos camas y ambos se tumbaron en sus respectivas, quedando la puerta a la mitad. La chica bostezó.

-Ya es casi media noche… -se acurrucó debajo de las sabanas, algo mareada por el vaivén del barco-. Es tarde, deberíamos dormir…

-Yo no tengo sueño –dijo Lavi, mirando el techo-. Si quieres dormirte…

-Bien… pero… cuando llegaremos?

-Por la mañana temprano. Nos guiará alguien que conoce bien la zona a través del Sahara. Será un viaje largo y tedioso, pero tendrá que valer la pena.

-Si…

Pasó un rato de silencio en el que ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar.

-Dime, Lavi…

-Hum?

-Te parezco… una persona extraña? –preguntó ella.

-A que viene la pregunta? El sueño te hace decir cosas extrañas… -dio largas, sacudiendo la mano en el aire.

-Eso parece… cosas extrañas… -cerró los ojos ámbar y empezó a respirar regularmente.

Lavi siguió mirando el techo, cerró su único ojo y sonrió.

-Lo extraño es diferente… y lo diferente es algo increíble. Hace poco que te conozco, pero… marcas diferencia… -al no obtener respuesta, se sorprendió y se levantó, apartando un poco la manta-. Ah… si ya se ha dormido… -se puso la mano en la frente y negó con la cabeza. Se desperezó-. No tengo sueeeeeeñooooooo!

Abrió la puerta y se marchó arriba.

Abhad lo recibió… y lo hizo trabajar.

-Venga, chico! Deberás estar en forma para destruir akuma! Si ayudas a los míos, tendrás reflejos de lince!

-Me acaba de entrar sue… -el capitán lo agarró de la camiseta por detrás y lo lanzó contra unos marineros, que acabaron el suelo también.

Acabó tan exhausto de anudar cuerdas, transportar barriles a la bodega y demás, que tres horas después terminó hecho polvo en su cama.

**s.s.s.s.s.s**

-Amarrad velas! Enrollar cabos! –Abhad le golpeó la cabeza de Saïd con los nudillos y este se frotó la cabeza-. ¿Que pasa?

-Primero, es "amarrad cabos, enrollad velas", no al revés! Y segundo, esa es mi frase, mocoso! –se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho.

-Pues a ver si espabila, capitán Abhad! –se burló el chico.

-Serás…!

-¡Buenos días, capitán Abhad! –saludó Ahiru desde la puerta, con Lavi detrás, ojeras y cara de dolor.

-Meee dueeeleee toodooo… -se quejó el joven aprendiz de Bookman.

-Saïd –llamó el hombre-. Cuando desembarquemos, corre a decirle a Maat que prepare tres camellos para nuestros amigos.

El crío asintió, de mala gana y en cuanto se detuvieron en el puerto, bajó hacia una casa cerca de la costa. De ella emergió una mujer joven, de tez morena y ojos oscuros, con un par de trenzas que sobresalían de los hombros, tapadas por un velo blanco que conjuntaba con su vestido. Parecía un burka, pero mejor tallado. La mujer llegó hasta ellos y se quitó el velo que le tapaba la boca, dejando ver unos labios perfilados y rosados, anchos pero no en exceso. Ahora más de cerca se podía apreciar unas largas y frondosas pestañas y una peca debajo del ojo derecho. Al lado de Ahiru, hubo un revuelo de aire y encontró a Lavi cogiendo la mano de la mujer.

-Strike…! –susurró-. Dime, ¿como te llamas? ¿Cuantos años tienes…? AYYYY! –exclamó cuando la peligris lo estiró por la oreja hacia atrás.

-Un poco mas de respeto y menos intimidación, Lavi! –lo reprendió ella. La mujer se rió, amablemente.

-No os preocupéis… Soy Maat Rasull, hermana mayor de Saïd. Tengo 20 años… -se calló, pues el pelirrojo volvía a sostener su mano con un corazón en el ojo. Ahiru le pegó en la cabeza, como hacia poco le había hecho Abhad a Saïd.

Maat volvió a sonreír.

-Mi hermano quiere convertirse también en afiliado de la orden, como su tío Abhad. En realidad es algo maleducado, pero les tiene verdadera devoción a los exorcistas… Consideraos afortunados de ser a las únicas personas a parte de a mí a las que respeta.

-Vaya… es extraño, pero… ser afiliado no es peligroso? –inquirió Ahiru.

-Si, pero a él no le importa. Erre que erre con el tema…

-Sigo aquí… -se hizo notar Saïd-. Los camellos están preparados para la marcha. Hay agua en las cantimploras y hemos preparado ropa para el viaje de los exorcistas. Si tienen la amabilidad de seguirme…

**s.s.s.s.s.s**

-Es muy cómodo… -se miró Ahiru, saliendo por la puerta. Llevaba uno de esos vestidos, de color negro. El velo le cubría por encima de la nariz hasta la barbilla, como a Maat. Su pelo contrastaba drásticamente con el burka oscuro.

-¿A que es bonito? –Maat entró por la puerta y la exorcista se sobresaltó-. Discúlpame, debería haber llamado…

-Oh, no… es tu casa, no te preocupes –se dirigió a la salida-. Estoy lista.

-Toma –le tendió una cantimplora-. La necesitarás en el desierto. Hemos puesto mas agua para vosotros en los camellos. Que tengáis suerte y lleguéis bien.

-Gracias Maat –agradeció Ahiru, yéndose.

Encontró a Lavi con cara de circunstancias mirando fijamente el camello donde iba sentado.

-Lavi, ¿estás bien? –preguntó la chica, con reserva. El otro negó.

-Igualmente, no pasa nada… aquella vez no sabía como ir… Seguro que me irá bien –intentó sonreír, pero le salió una mueca, y Ahiru se compadeció de él.

-Por cierto… quien será nuestro guía? –miró a ambos lados, viendo a una persona con un camello-. No puede ser… Saïd?

-¡A su servicio, exorcistas! ¡Soy el mejor en este campo! ¡Me se cada gruta del desierto, cada grano que no está en su sitio y en qué dirección se ha movido! No hay nadie que sepa tanto como yo! –dijo Saïd, orgulloso.

-Si tú lo dices… por favor, vámonos ya… -se quejó el exorcista.

Los tres fueron derechos al desierto, tomando rutas y caminos. Hubo alguien, que no los perdió de vista encima de una duna.

-Hey, Debi… -dijo Jasdero-. ¿Te parece que los matemos ya?

Debitto se cruzó de brazos.

-No, aún no… que lleguen a su destino y los separaremos a ambos – señaló con la pistola a los viajeros de camello y su hermano hizo lo mismo.

-En Egipto los atraparemos como ratas, porque…

-Sabemos del cierto que…

-Si divides y vencerás –dijeron ambos, ahora apuntándose.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado y también espero revews!<strong>


	6. Problemas en Egipto II

_Siento la tardanza... estaba ocupada con examenes y demás...!_

_Todos los personajes son de **Katsura Oshino, **_menos la mia**_. _**Gracias por todos los revews! Y espero varios mas por vuestra parte para alentarme a continuar! Me habéis subido la moral con ello!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>

**-"Odia el crimen, pero no al criminal...odia el cafe, no a Komurin II_..."-_**_Komui en el cap 17 del manga_.

**S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S**

Pararon a descansar en cuanto cayó la noche. Ahiru bajó del camello y se frotó las espinillas, de frío. Lavi también descendió, pero caminó como haciendo sentadillas.

-Ay… duele, ay… ay… ay… -con cada paso se iba quejando-. Ay… ay…

-Que rallante… -murmuró la peligris.

-¿Has dicho algo? –inquirió él, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Naaadaa… -se hizo la loca. Saïd se puso de rodillas, con unos palos de madera que había sacado de una de las bolsas de su camello.

-Pasaremos la noche aquí –los apiló y se quedó quieto-. Are… alguien tiene fuego?

Ahiru se golpeó la frente con la mano.

-¿Y eso no se podía haber previsto antes? –se exasperó.

-Perdónenme, exorcistas! Pido su clem…!

-No hace falta, tranquilo –del lateral de su pierna, el ojiverde sacó su arma anti-akuma, haciendo que diera varias vueltas en el aire, para acabar cogiéndolo y extenderlo solo un poco. Dio un toque a la leña y murmuró- **_Gouka Kaijin: Hi-ban!_** –la madera se iluminó de rojo y prendió sola.

-Aaaalaaa! –se sorprendieron tanto Saïd como Ahiru. Lavi se pasó un dedo justo por debajo de la nariz, con la otra mano en la cintura, presumiendo.

-Que caliente… -murmuró el pequeño.

-No, si te parece, va a estar frío… -obvió ella.

-El fuego es increíble…

-Eh! –se molestó Lavi-. Que quien lo ha hecho he sido yo! –se señaló.

-Has visto las llamas de por encima? Las de color como morado… - indicó la peligris.

-Ya te digo…! Que bonito…!

-No me hacen caso… -Lavi se sentó en el suelo, sobre una manta y se quitó la bandana, estirándose-. Gracias por el caso… -se quedó dormido al poco. Saïd y Ahiru se miraron y se rieron en silencio, hasta caer en las brumas del sueño, igual que su compañero.

No muy lejos de allí, dos hermanos se frotaban los brazos, temblando.

-Malditos sean… malditos… -berreaba Debitto.

-Te-te-tengo fri-fri-frío…! –Jasdero estornudó.

-¿Por qué ellos tienen una hoguera y nosotros estamos aquí, pasando frío? –también estornudó, y se limpió con el abrigo la nariz. Ambos se abrazaron.

-¡Queremos salir de este desierto ya! –exclamaron, con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

**S.S.S.S.S.S.S**

_Hace… calor… -_murmuró Ahiru, en un sueño-. _Demasiado… agua… necesito agua… _ -avanzó unos pasos, pero de pronto se dejó de mover, pues del suelo empezaba a emerger unas llamas diferentes a las nunca vistas. Éstas eran negras y cada vez estaban más cerca-. _No…! Ayuda…! –_se intentó dar la vuelta, pero, como anteriormente, no pudo. Buscó por todas partes a sus compañeros-. _Lavi…! Saïd…! Ayudadme, por favor…! –_las llamas empezaron a quemarla toda y empezó a gritar, despertándose chillando. Fue raro, pero en el mismo momento en que inició su grito, se calló, consciente de que a su alrededor amanecía de un color púrpura sobre las dunas de brillante arena cálida.

Se miró las manos y siguió observando que no tenía ninguna quemadura. Suspiró, aliviada.

-Ha sido solo una pesadilla… pero… -se rodeó con los brazos, encogiéndose-. ¿Por que tengo tan mal presentimiento?

-Buenos días… -susurró Saïd, desperezándose-. ¡Oh! ¿Señorita exorcista… está despierta?

-Si, buenos días Saïd… has dormido bien? –le preguntó, amablemente.

-Si, la arena me ha amortiguado –se rascó la cabeza, soltando granitos-. Me parece que he dormido fuera de lugar…

Ahiru viró la vista al chico de al lado que dormía profundamente.

-¿Que hacemos con él? –lo señaló.

-¿Que desea que haga, señorita?

Ahiru puso cara gatuna y empezó a reírse.

-Haz lo que creas conveniente… sin pasarte –advirtió. Saïd esbozó una sonrisa diabólica nunca vista y cogió un puñado de tierra, tirándosela a la boca abierta de Lavi. La victima escupió, tosió, se pasó las manos por la lengua, dio vueltas… estaba frenético hasta que solo quedaron restos en su boca. Finalmente se tranquilizó. Saïd reía como un loco pero Ahiru se apartó con cara de "Yo no he sido, no pretendía que fuera esa la broma".

-Tu…! –señaló Lavi, sombrío-. Pequeño mocoso de corazón negro…! Acabaré con tu triste existencia! –fue hacia él, martillo en mano a la vez que el niño corría pero Ahiru lo cogió de los brazos. Lavi era más alto que ella, sin embargo, en ese momento la oji-ámbar tenía más fuerza que su compañero.

-¡Basta! Ha sido una broma bestia, pero necesitamos un guía para cruzar el desierto!

-Solo me queréis para eso… -Saïd dibujó circulitos en la arena, de cuclillas.

-¡Tu calla, que te estoy intentando salvar el pellejo, que no te enteras! –lo reprendió Ahiru, y ante el forcejeo del otro exorcista le sacudió un tortazo en la cabeza-. Y tu estate quieto! Que pareces Kanda hablando de esa forma "Acabaré con tu triste existencia"…

Lavi hizo un puchero, enfadado en el suelo. La chica se abanicó cuando todo quedó en silencio.

-Está empezando a hacer calor… -miró el sol que ya había emergido en su totalidad-. Deberíamos darnos prisa. Si estamos quietos, nos achicharraremos.

-Y si no, también –susurraron Saïd y Lavi, a la vez.

**S.S.S.S.S.S**

_Maldito desierto…_ -pensó la muchacha- _hoy hace demasiado calor… será porque nos acercamos al corazón del Sahara? –_sacó su cantimplora y la sacudió- _Vacía… ¡No…! ¿Y ahora qué hago? No puedo pedirles agua… ellos también tienen que beber… aguantaré… no debe quedar demasiado, ¿Verdad? _

Tonta. Ella misma sabía que eso no era cierto. Hacía varios días desde la mañana de la broma a Lavi que ya se habían acabado sus reservas de agua… No debía decirlo, pues sería un problema.

_Este aire me quema la nariz…_ -se tapó mas con el burka oscuro- _casi ni esto sirve… como estarán Lavi y Saïd? Espero que al menos, mejor que yo... –_se limpió los ojos con la manga- _se me tapa la vista… pero debo continuar…_

Pasó un día más y Ahiru estaba sedienta.

-Oi –llamó Lavi-. No has bebido agua desde hace bastante.

¡Maldición! ¿La había descubierto?

-¿A-ah sí? –disimuló como pudo. El pelirrojo la miró, frunciendo el ceño.

-Si tu táctica es la de no beber para conservar agua, no te preocupes, tu bebe regularmente. Solo hace falta dosificarla un poco y ya…

Suspiró, calmada e intentó sonreír. Pero de pronto su mente desconectó y se desplomó, cayendo del camello.

-Ai-chan! –exclamó Lavi, dando media vuelta y saltando de su montura sin tener en cuenta el pequeño "dolor".

La recogió, agitándola.

-¡Ai-chan! ¡Ahiru! ¡Vamos, reacciona! ¿Qué te ocurre…? –Alargó un brazo-. ¡Saïd! Su cantimplora…!

-¡Está vacía! –anunció, zarandeándola boca abajo.

-¡Pues mira sus reservas! –se impacientó.

-¡También lo están! –chilló Saïd, turbado, sacando los recipientes.

-¡¿Pero como puede haberse soplado seis litros en pocos días? –Dijo, fuera de sus cabales-. ¿¡Cuantos litros nos quedan!

-¡¿Pero qué le ocurre a la exorcista?

-¡Que está deshidratada! ¡Haz el favor de ver cuánto nos queda! –le ordenó, mientras la examinaba los labios agrietados y los ojos y la piel seca. El niño contó los litros.

-¡Yo tengo un litro! ¡Tú tienes uno y medio!

-¡Perfecto, dame ese "medio"! –Saïd se lo tendió en el receptáculo y abriendo la tapa, Lavi vertió bruscamente un poco en la cara de su compañera. Luego la incorporó para hacerla beber y que no se atragantara con ello. Inconscientemente, empezó a tragar y el alivio embargó los dos chicos. Al poco, ya estaba dormida del todo.

El ojiesmeralda se enjuagó la frente del sudor y la agarró en brazos, subiéndola a su camello.

-¿Por qué la llevas tu y no la pones en el suyo? –Lavi alzó una ceja como pensando "¿Tu eres tonto niño? ¿No es evidente?"

-Fácil, puede CAERSE porque, como ves; está INCONSCIENTE –remarcó, ásperamente.

-Sí, tienes razón… perdón por mi ignorancia… -se disculpó, sinceramente. Reanudaron su marcha hacia Egipto.

**S.S.S.S.S.S.S**

Ahiru parpadeó varias veces antes de darse cuenta de que ya no soplaba el viento. No hacia excesivo calor y se encontraba en un lugar cómodo. Respiró profundamente, sintiendo que no se ahogaba al hacerlo y viró sus ojos hacia la derecha, donde reposaban justo a su lado, sobre el borde de la cama un Lavi y un Saïd cubiertos de arena hasta las cejas. Advirtió que dormían los dos, muy cerca el uno del otro.

_Mucho pelearse, pero… en realidad se han tomado afecto… -_intentó enderezarse sin hacer ruido. No lo consiguió por que las bisagras de madera del lecho crujieron sin remedio, desvelando a los dos muchachos.

-¡Exorcista-san! –soltó Saïd, rompiendo el silencio. Lavi se apartó en seguida.

-¿Cómo estás, Ahiru? –preguntó, con un deje entre dormido y preocupado.

-Minna… -dijo la peligris. Se miró-. ¿Por que estáis tan llenos de tierra…?

Lavi evitó la pregunta pero contra todo pronóstico el niño habló más de la cuenta.

-¡Te abrigamos mas con nuestros burkas! ¡Nos los quitamos y te los pusimos a ti! Luego Lavi te llevó, dejando los camellos a un amigo que nos esperaba en el borde de Egipto, para cruzar a pie tres quilómetros hasta el hostal…! –Lavi le tapó la boca.

-¡Hablas demasiado…! –se alteró el chico.

-¿Habéis… hecho todo eso por mí…? –dijo Ahiru con un hilo de voz.

-Bueno… -se rascó la mejilla, azorado-. Yo solo te di la parte de arriba del burka y mi bandana para que la luz no te molestara en los ojos… No ha sido gran cosa –y sí, alrededor del cuello de la muchacha, aún seguía la bandana.

-Además, por la noche nos las pasamos tiritando de frío y se nos acabó el agua un par de días antes de llegar…! –Lavi le hizo una llave con los brazos alrededor de cuello y apretó, mientras Saïd le estiraba la mejilla.

-Te he disho que nio hablesh tanto, mocosho! –gruñó-. Que tenemosh que animar, no deshanimar! ¡SHUELTAME LA MEJILLAAA!

-¡Si antes me dejas respirar…!

-Una…!

-Dosh…!

-¡Tresh!/¡Tres! –se soltaron a la vez. Lavi se masajeó su moflete y Saïd se tocó el cuello, tragando saliva.

-Chicos… -repitió Ahiru-. No sé… como daros las gracias… yo… -sonrió, lagrimeando-. Estoy feliz de que os hayáis preocupado por mí…

-Yo no estaba… -empezó el pelirrojo, pero se calló al verle la expresión de júbilo a la exorcista. Suspiró y colocó una mano en la cabeza de la oji-ámbar, dándole palmaditas repetitivas-. Ahora solo ponte bien para que podamos hacer la misión, ¿de acuerdo? El buscador nos ha encontrado y mientras te recuperas, él y yo vamos a investigar la pirámide un poco, por los afueras.

Ahiru asintió, más contenta pero…

-¡No! Yo quiero ir con vosotros –dictaminó.

-No puedes, estás saliendo de la fiebre…

-¡Quiero ir con vosotros!

-¡Mira que eres cabezota! ¿No puedes entender que dos valen más que uno? ¡Uno y medio no es bueno! No podré estar siempre pendiente de ti allí dentro. Tienes que estar en forma para ayudarnos mutuamente, ¿de acuerdo? Recuéstate y haz el favor de descansar.

Ante tal discurso, a Ahiru se le quitaron las ganas de rechistar. Se estiró en la cama y se cubrió con la sabana, de espaldas a ellos. Saïd salió por la puerta y Lavi también lo iba hacer cuando…

-Lavi –lo llamó ella. El nombrado giró un poco la cara-. Gracias de nuevo.

Las comisuras del chico se elevaron imperceptiblemente y cerró la puerta tras sí.

-Hum… se quedó mirando la puerta y saltó-. ¡STRIKEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**S.S.S.S.S.S.S**

El buscador y Lavi llegaron a la entrada de la pirámide. El segundo se acercó a los grabados de las paredes, frunciendo el ceño.

-Está codificado. Aún soy incapaz de leerlo…

-¿Aún? –inquirió el buscador. El otro asintió.

-Mi próximo objetivo es aprender el egipcio antiguo. Pero aún no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo… -pasó una mano por los dibujos, maravillado-. Sé un total de once lenguas distintas, sin contar el braille y la lengua de los signos.

-¿Cómo una persona normal… puede hacer todo eso? –el buscador se quedó de piedra.

-No soy una persona normal, soy un Bookman –explicó, altivamente-. Una persona que registra la historia del mundo. Y mi abuelo, Bookman dice… -se calló de golpe, recordando unas palabras "_Bookman dice, Bookman dice… pareces un disco rayado. En serio, ¿no tienes personalidad?_" Entrecerró los ojos. ¿De verdad le habían afectado sus palabras? ¿Por qué? ¿A caso escondía demasiada verdad? El buscador se percató de su repentino comportamiento.

-¿Señor exorcista?

Lavi volvió en sí y retrocedió.

-Vámonos, está anocheciendo –caminó hacia el hostal, con un extrañado buscador detrás.

Cuando Saïd entró, Ahiru ya estaba despierta.

-Hola, Saïd –saludó la chica y se percató de algo que llevaba en las manos-. ¿Qué es eso?

-Agua fría y un paño. Me han ordenado que te lo ponga para bajarte la fiebre… -reveló, situando la vasija en la mesita de noche, remojándola y colocándola en la frente de la exorcista.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo… puedo yo sola… -pero lo agradeció de todas formas. Lavi entró en ese momento por la puerta.

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo vas? –Se inclinó sobre la cama y tocó la frente de la muchacha-. Bueno, parece que te está bajando la fiebre… eso es buena señal…

-¿Que habéis descubierto?

-Nada interesante, Un dibujo de varios personajes y jeroglíficos…

-Como era el dibujo? –curioseó Ahiru.

-Pues… representaba un hombre al lado de una bestia, una balanza con un corazón y una pluma y otro sujeto con una máscara de pájaro apuntando en una especie de libreta…

-Ah! –saltó-. ¡Sé lo que es!

-¡¿En serio? –prorrumpieron los dos muchachos, atónitos.

-¡Sí! El de la cabeza de pájaro es Thot, y se encargaba de pesar los corazones de los muertos antes de ser juzgados por Osiris. El corazón se pesaba en una balanza como la que dices, y si éste pesaba más que la pluma, la bestia devoraba enteramente a la persona muerta.

-¿Y como podía ser que pesara menos un corazón que una pluma? ¡Es imposible! –afirmó Saïd.

-Ya, pero se suponía que si tenías un corazón puro, la pluma pesaba más…

-¿Como estas tan al corriente sobre eso si ni siquiera sabes leer? –se interesó el pelirrojo.

-Em… tengo madre –se limitó a decir, molesta por su comentario-. Nos contaba a mí y a mi hermano todo tipo de historias para dormir.

-¿Tienes un hermano? –dijo, Saïd.

-Sí, tiene la edad de Lavi ahora, creo.

-En tu expediente ya lo decía… -le volvió a tocar la frente-. Parece que ya no tienes fiebre. Ha sido temporal, por lo que veo.

-¡Genial! –Saltó encima de la cama, totalmente recuperada, con el camisón siguiendo sus movimientos-. ¡Hora de seguir con la misión!

-Mañana.

-¿Mañana?

-Sí, ahora está anocheciendo. Recuperaremos fuerzas y saldremos al alba –decidió el ojiverde.

**S.S.S.S.S.S.S**

Ahiru se colocó su ropa de exorcista de nuevo, dejando la otra sobre el lecho. Salió por la puerta hasta llegar abajo, donde Lavi la esperaba.

-Saïd se quedará aquí, esperándonos. El buscador también, así evitaremos que haya muertes innecesarias –informó-. ¿Estás lista?

-Totalmente –hizo gesto de soldado.

Llegaron a los pocos minutos al lugar indicado. Ahiru observó la entrada, oscura a más no poder y le recorrió un escalofrío.

-¿Debemos entrar aquí? –dirigió su dedo a lo propio.

-Claro –se adentró el muchacho y Ahiru lo siguió, con temor a perderse.

No demasiado lejos, los dos hermanos, Jasdevi no les quitaban ojo.

-Debi, parece que hoy será un buen día para nosotros –la bolita de Jasdero iluminaba el lugar.

-Ya lo creo, Dero… Caerán en todas las trampas que hay en éste lugar y los dividiremos –golpeó la pared, justificando sus palabras y se oyó un "clac".

-¡Deeeebiiiiiii! –Jasdero colgaba de una trampilla abierta, intentando no caer en los palos verticales puntiagudos.

-¡Uooo! ¡Jasdero! –el castaño agarró del cuello del chaleco a su hermano, tirando, haciendo fuerza.

Los exorcistas aun no eran conscientes del peligro que sufrían y seguían introduciéndose en el corazón de la pirámide.

* * *

><p><em>Arigato por la atención! Os prometo que en el proximo capitulo habrá mas contacto!<em>


	7. ¡La Pirámide Maldita!

_Un pokito tarde, lo admito, bueno aqui el Prologo:_

_**Ahiru:** En anteriores capítulos..._

_**Lavi**: Cruzamos el desierto camino a nuestra misión, una travesía guiada por Saïd, futuro Afiliado de la Orden!_

_**Ahiru:** Me quedé sin agua...! Y por no querer pedirles a ellos, me desmayé!_

_**Lavi:** Pero rápidamente llegamos a Egipto, donde Ahiru descansó. Mientras, yo investigué los alrededores de la pirámide para comprovar su seguridad externa junto con el buscador!_

_**Ahiru**: Y nos adentramos en la boca del lobo! No os perdáis éste nuevo capitulo de la saga "Darker and Light"!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

**-"Tambien hay armas fabricadas por humanos para matar humanos ¿no?"_ - _**_Road en el capitulo de la ciudad que se rebobina._

**S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S**

Los pasos de los dos exorcistas que andaban cautelosamente por el lugar resonaba como si hubieran más personas. Ahiru quiso visualizar a su compañero, pero la oscuridad se lo impedía.

_No veo nada… _-pensó, confusa- _esto es horrible… no me gusta no poder ver lo que tengo delante…_ -sin quererlo, tropezó y chocó con la espalda de Lavi.

-Eso me ha dolido… -se quejó el pelirrojo, sobándose la nuca-. Tienes la cabeza hecha de hierro.

Ahiru suspiró, aliviada al escuchar su voz.

-Perdona, Lavi… Esto está demasiado oscuro. No veo lo que hay al frente…

-Es normal. Yo tampoco veo en absoluto. Un akuma podría aprovechar y atacarnos ahora. Debemos estar con todos los sentidos puestos en esto. La misión es más complicada porque nos enfrentamos a lo que no vemos. Si no vas segura, agárrame del uniforme y te intentaré guiarte, pero… -notó casi al instante la mano de la peliblanca. Contra toda voluntad, Lavi descubrió que temblaba-. Ai-chan… ¿Estás bien? ¿Te da miedo la…?

-¡No! –negó con la cabeza, aunque él no lo vio-. No es que tenga miedo… nunca he tenido miedo pero… el saber que hay algo acechando entre la bruma oscura, me pone los pelos de punta y me asusta… Solo quiero completar la misión y regresar a casa…

_A casa –_pensó Lavi- _En el corto período de tiempo, ha confiado en todos sin pensarlo ni un instante… _-se tocó el pelo- _que chica más problemática…_

-¿Lavi? ¿Por qué no hablas? –dijo ella, con nerviosismo, apretando mas la mano en torno a su chaleco. Lavi sonrió un poco y colocó una mano en la cabeza de Ahiru, moviéndosela bruscamente.

-Ai-chan… debes confiar más en tus capacidades y saber que los akuma tampoco ven en la oscuridad. Es totalmente improbable que haya alguno por aquí. Cuando veas luz, entonces preocúpate. Además, matar akuma es nuestra especialidad y algo natural. Ya lo sabias, ¿no?

Hubo un incómodo silencio que lo decía todo.

-¡¿NUNCA HAS MATADO UN AKUMA? –se golpeó la cara con la mano abierta.

-Etto… ¿tan extraño es…?

-¡¿Nunca has derrotado un enemigo? ¡¿No has usado tu poder para salvar tu vida ni una sola vez? –le gritó Lavi, al borde del colapso-. ¡¿Que pretende este Komui? ¿Qué nos maten a los dos? Cuando vuelva, le cantaré las cuarenta al tío-complejo-de-hermano-mayor! –hizo una mueca, cabreado y pateó el suelo.

-Gomen, Lavi… pensaba que ya lo sabías… es que, no he tenido oportunidad de ello…

-No importa – se afligió un poco-. Seguramente hoy tendrás oportunidad de matar alguno. Todos tuvimos contacto con akuma desde pequeños, por eso me he quedado atónito.

-Habéis sufrido mucho en vuestra infancia… -se volvió a disculpar.

-Es algo que tú no puedes entender, porque tienes familia que te ha estado apoyando –señaló el ojiesmeralda.

Sabía qué estaba diciendo. Ella misma estaba al tanto de que su pasado era diferente al de todos los exorcistas. Que sus problemas de amistad y traición, de discriminación e insultos no se equiparaban a lo soportado por ninguno de los portadores de inocencia. Y en aquel momento, la distancia que separaba a Ahiru de los demás, se hizo más grande. Algo que entristecía completamente el corazón de la peliblanca, quien frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio.

En eso, Lavi volvió a reanudar su marcha, tirando de su compañera. Ahiru observó su propia mano, la que agarraba al exorcista, aunque no se la viera. Pero el pelirrojo aminoró de nuevo.

-Ahora eres tú la que me tiene que perdonar –dijo.

-¿Por qué? No has dicho nada fuera de lo normal –soltó una risita disimulada. Una risa de lo mas falsa que no pasó por alta Lavi.

-Mi comentario ha sido de lo más inadecuado. No es que no lo puedas entender…

_Ahora inténtalo arreglar. ¡Ya sé que no lo puedo entender…!-_se dijo Ahiru, molesta.

-…solo deberías sentirte orgullosa y feliz de tener una familia. Todos estaremos satisfechos con que alguien cercano lo sea por nosotros.

-Vaya… Lavi, que profundo… -se sorprendió ella.

-¡Ehhhhh…! –sacudió los brazos, avergonzado-. ¡E-eso es lo que Allen diría, seguramente! ¡De él se aprende mucho a tan corta edad ja ja ja…! –se calló, y el sonido de los pasos volvió a repicar por el pasillo.

Desde una trampilla, los gemelos los esperaban, entretenidos en algo. Debitto llevaba una cuerda fina y Jasdero acababa su manualidad.

-Ya está, Debi… la arañita de papel está lista para asustaaaar! Ji ji ji! –dijo el rubio, en un susurro.

-Estupendo, ahora… -la cogió y la ató al hilo-. Empieza el espectáculo! –la bajó hasta colocarla en el hombro de Ahiru. Ésta no se percató de nada al principio, pero notó algo moverse y se la sacudió de allí, sin ni siquiera sobresaltarse.

-NOOOO! Me había costado mucho hacerla! –sollozó Jasdero.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Estúpida exorcista…! ¡Debía haberse asustado! – el castaño golpeó el suelo y se abrió la puertecita provocando que ambos se cayeran en el mismo pasillo que sus enemigos.

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso, Lavi? –se alteró la muchacha. El ojiverde agarró el martillo de su pierna, dispuesto a usarlo, pero no hubo más ruido. Y es que los gemelos estaban tapándose la boca el uno al otro. Cuando los exorcistas giraron la esquina, ambos suspiraron aliviados.

Mientras, Ahiru echaba miradas hacia atrás, turbada. El pasillo se iba clareando, como si hubieran puesto antorchas.

-El aire aquí… es…

-Lo sé –cortó Lavi, quien también se encontraba inquieto. Una gota de sudor le bajó de la cabeza a la sien- Además de que parece contaminado por la poca ventilación, hay varias presencias. No podría determinar cuáles ni que son. El buscador tampoco lo sabía cuando se lo pregunté, fuera. Solo me dijo que "algo" había… Akuma, la inocencia…

-Pero hay algo mas… hay metal y hierro… -supo lo que era en el instante en que Lavi apretó el mecanismo con el pie. El muchacho observó con horror, como de una pared lejana se auto disparaba una gran lanza con la punta muy afilada hacia su cara. No le daba tiempo a sacar el martillo y esperó… pero no ocurrió nada. Abrió los ojos y soltó un grito ahogado al encontrarse directamente con la lanza, rozándole la nariz. Se giró lenta y mecánicamente hacia atrás, donde descubrió a su amiga, con el brazo estirado y cara de pasarlo realmente mal.

-¿Ai…-chan…?

-No te preocupes por mi… solo que es difícil manejar algo que va en contra de tu voluntad…

-¿Piensas que hay alguien que controla todo esto? –preguntó, incrédulo.

-No lo pienso, lo sé. Alguien controla los objetos, no solo lanzas, flechas y otras cosas de ésta materia sino por desgracia, lo hace con todo. Y eso me va a costar pararlo por no decir prácticamente imposible.

-No te entiendo.

-Verás… -siguió aguantando la lanza- Imagínate por un momento un robot. ¿Verdad que hay alguien que lo controla, aunque sea por control remoto? –Lavi asintió-. Pues, como sabes, cuando le ordenas algo lo hace, ¿no? Bien, dijéramos que esta lanza está completamente controlada por alguien, cada molécula de cada átomo… y se le ordena que nos mate yendo en línea recta solo una vez. Se me hace difícil ordenarle al metal de la lanza que pare si ésta ya está siendo controlada por otra persona. En resumen, es como si mis órdenes y las de esa persona colisionaran. Siento su mente penetrar en mi control, por eso… -se apartó, la soltó y ésta desapareció pasillo abajo-. Debo dejarla ir, antes de que esa fuerza aplastante acabe conmigo.

-Entonces no hay ninguna clase de duda. Lo único que rechaza así la inocencia, es la propia inocencia –aseguró él, pero en seguida se acercó a ella-. ¿Estás bien?

-No te preocupes, solo ha sido el choque de fuerzas. Nunca me había pasado y me ha aturdido. Ahora debemos centrarnos en encontrar la inocencia e irnos de aquí –esa vez fue ella la que caminó delante con Lavi siguiéndola.

-Esto es un laberinto… -dijo Ahiru-. No sé donde ir…

-Detente –dijo Lavi al ver que en el cruce donde se encontraban, la exorcista se encaminaba a la derecha.

-¿Qué pasa? –lo miró.

-Por aquí ya hemos pasado antes –anunció.

-¡¿Qué? –Buscó algo que diferenciara el lugar de los de antes, pero se rindió y prefirió guiarse por el instinto de Lavi-. Entonces por el otro –aceleró deliberadamente.

-¡Espera…! ¡No debemos…!

"CLACK" fue el último sonido que escuchó el pelirrojo antes de que una trampilla en el suelo se abriera y ésta engullera a Ahiru. La ojiambar estiró la mano mientras que Lavi se la intentaba coger, pero rápidamente desapareció, cerrándose la trampilla y él cayó al suelo, en un golpe sordo. Se sentó en el suelo y emprendió un golpeteo en el trozo de superficie por donde había desaparecido.

-¡MIERDA! ¡Se lo dije! Le dije que no se avanzara… ¡AHIRUU! ¡No te muevas de donde estás! ¡Ahora voy a por ti! –corrió pasillos y pasillos en busca de una forma de encontrarla.

**S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S**

La exorcista abrió los ojos lentamente. Lo primero que vio… bueno, no fue mucho. Seguía algo oscuro, solo unas tenues luces que apenas brillaban la estancia, incrustadas en las paredes. Ahiru se levantó, pero soltó un gemido de dolor agarrándose la cabeza.

_El golpe contra el suelo ha sido duro… _-lo recordó y pese a todo, se levantó, tambaleante-. ¡Lavi! ¿¡DONDE ESTÁS! –pero solo el eco le devolvió las palabras. Se dio cuenta de que estaba… completamente sola. En un lugar desconocido, sin compañía ni guía, ni salida posible… y eso la asustó.

Empezó a correr de un lado para otro, exasperada, desorientada. Estaba aterrorizada. Sus ojos eran demasiado luminosos en cuanto al dorado, y del miedo a que la encontrara alguien que no fuera amigo, los volvió rojo oscuros.

-¡No saldré de aquí… no podré salir…! –se repetía. Hasta que oyó una voz.

-Cierto… no podrás salir –habló una voz cruel. Ahiru se giró en la dirección del sonido y de las sombras emergió una figura oscura, de ojos dorados y un extraño maquillaje en ellos. Llevaba una camiseta blanca de tirantes debajo de un abrigo algo largo, con plumilla en los bordes de la capucha. Sus pantalones eran de rejilla, y una de las dos partes estaba cortada más arriba de medio muslo. Las botas eran negras y también llevaban pluma. Portaba una pistola color oro en la mano derecha y miraba a la chica con una sonrisa diabólica. Pero… Ahiru no estaba para detalles. Se le aproximó, feliz de que hubiera alguien.

-¡No sabía que hubiera alguien mas aquí! ¡No estoy sola! ¡Realmente… realmente me alegro!

Debitto retrocedió y la apuntó con su arma.

-¡Jasdero… cuando quier…! –Se giró frenéticamente a ambos lados-. ¡Jasdero! ¡Donde te has metido! –la señaló igualmente-. ¡Tu! ¿¡Que has hecho con mi hermano gemelo!

-¡¿A mi me lo vas a preguntar? ¡Yo ando igual de perdida! –se cabreó-. Además, ¿quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? ¡Y más aún apuntarme con un arma!

Hubo silencio.

-¿Que… quien creo que soy? –el muchacho se rió, con la cara entre una mano-. Soy Debitto, un Noé. Junto con mi hermano, somos el "Vínculo" de Noé. ¡Y deberías temblar de pánico!

Se sorprendió ver que Ahiru lo miraba con los ojos como dos rayas y un interrogante en la cabeza.

-¿No has oído de nosotros? –preguntó, con incredulidad.

-¿Debería…?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡¿Qué clase de maldita exorcista eres? –prorrumpió, a punto de perder los estribos.

-Pues una que… Espera, ¿has dicho exorcista? –se extrañó.

-¡Sí! –resopló él.

-¿Como lo has sabido?

-¡Tienes el uniforme que lo demuestra! Mira que eres estúpida… –la insultó.

-¡Serás…! –intentó avanzar, pero Debitto interpuso la pistola de nuevo.

-Un paso más, y estarás muerta en menos de lo que canta un gallo –bajó el martillo, o lo que es lo mismo, accionó la palanca de encima del revolver para cargarlo. Fueron unos segundos muy arduos en los que ninguno de los dos se movió. La estupefacción de Ahiru pasó a un largo fruncimiento de ceño. Fijó la vista en el negro agujero que era el punto desde donde saldría la bala… que ella detendría por que si mal no recordaba, tanto el arma como sus componentes eran hierro.

Pero un sonido como el de un terremoto seguido de un grito les hizo girar las cabezas. Jasdero venía corriendo en su dirección, como alma que lleva el diablo, perseguido por una bola gigante. La exorcista y el otro Noé no supieron que hacer, hasta que Jasdero agarró a su hermano de la camiseta, en un fuerte tirón. Ahiru los siguió muy de cerca intentando escapar de allí sin que la gran esfera la aplastara, pues ahora era ella la que estaba más cerca del peligro.

-¡No nos sigas! –le gritaron ambos.

-¿¡Que! ¡No puedo hacer otra cosa! ¡No es como si quisiera seguiros! ¡Por si no lo habéis notado, hay algo que pretende matarme! –explicó, secamente.

-¡Pues déjate matar! –dijeron a la vez.

-¡Y un cuerno! ¡Mataos vosotros, no os fastidia! –giraron en un cruce y siguieron adelante, pero no despistaban la bola. Al contrario, parecía que se aproximaba cada vez más.

-Mierdaaa! –soltó Debitto, fastidiado. Jasdero aminoró la marcha, cansado-. No te duermas, Dero!

-¡Pero… estoy cansado…! –se quejó el rubio. Ahiru los adelantó hasta estar a su altura y vio una oportunidad de escapar: un estrecho camino en el cual meterse, pero…

-¡Agarraos! –emitió. Los dos hermanos se miraron sin saber que pasaba, hasta que sintieron que la exorcista los empujaba violentamente hacia la izquierda. Alarmados, soltaron un chillido fuerte. La bola pasó de largo como si aún los estuviera persiguiendo. Debitto se incorporó del suelo, con Jasdero y Ahiru encima.

-¡Maldita exorcista…! –se la sacudió de encima, ayudando a su hermano-. ¿¡Quien te ha dado permiso para tocarnos!

-Eso! Hi! –Jasdero le hizo eco.

-Sois unas personas muy poco educadas, ¿no? –Los gemelos observaron que la peligris se sostenía medio brazo en el estómago-. Deberíais aprender modales…

-No eres nadie para hablarnos así, a unos Noé –dijo fríamente el castaño, colocándose bien el abrigo y limpiándoselo.

-¿Noe? Te lo he dicho, no tengo ni idea de que son los Noé o que pretendéis –ella se encogió de hombros. De nuevo, y ahora a la vez, Jasdevi montó en cólera.

- Nosotros no somos humanos! –empezó uno.

-¡Somos sobrehumanos! –continuó otro.

-¡Y vosotros, los estúpidos humanos, sois escoria que debería desaparecer! ¡Empezando por los exorcistas! –la apuntaron con sus armas. Ahiru se puso en posición de defensa, consciente de su brazo malherido por la caída, ademán de que estaba contra la pared y se sentía atrapada. Volvió al oro líquido en sus ojos, cosa que sorprendió a los dos hermanos.

-¡¿Eres Noé? –la señalaron ambos con los dedos índice.

-¡Pero que manía! –bufó la chica, realmente molesta-. ¡En la Congregación también me lo han preguntado! ¡No soy Noé! ¡Soy una persona normal que ha heredado esto de mis antepasados…!

-Es imposible –justificó Debitto-. Ningún pedazo de carne con patas vulnerable como son las personas tiene esos ojos.

-Solo pueden tenerlo Noé o descendientes de Noé, ¡hi!

Ahiru los miró en aquella oscuridad, donde solo tres pares de ojos dorados alumbraban. La muchacha no supo que decir. Sabia que eso era ridículo, pero…

-_Sin embargo…_ -pensaron ambos- ¿_Por que el Conde nos dijo que la suprimiéramos si…? _

No tuvieron tiempo para pensar más. La bola gigante los encontró. Principió unas envestidas contra la pared por donde no cabía, derruyéndola a su paso, pero le costaba.

-¡Arg! –soltó ella poniéndose delante-. ¡No se cansa…! –levantó las manos pero dudó-. ¿_Y si… me tienden una trampa el par de pallasos? _

Su vacilación no duró demasiado.

-_No puedo morir aquí… ¡Y menos aplastada por esto…! ¡Intentaré pararlo y luego ya sacaré fuerzas de donde sea! –_se concentró en la barrera mental sobre la materia y empujó. Por poco no sale disparada ella misma por los aires. Como con la lanza, volvió a haber un choque de voluntades, donde la otra fuerza era tan abrumadora que la atontó. Pero no se dejó vencer, luchó lo mejor que pudo contra aquello. Sentía su cabeza estallar, con un dolor de cabeza opresor.

Respondiendo a los esfuerzos de la exorcista, la bola empezó a reducir la velocidad con que giraba.

-¡_Sí! –_pensó. Pero ese pensamiento la desconcentró y la esfera retornó a su rapidez inicial. Ahiru estaba extenuada. Su poder no había sido entrenado como el del resto de exorcistas, por lo que su nivel era inferior. Y eso le iba a costar caro.

-Que le vamos a hacer… -dijo Debitto, suspirando.

-Vamos a encargarnos nosotros, ¡hi hi hi! –sonrió Jasdero. Apuntaron al objeto con las pistolas.

-Tu, ¡bola estúpida! Morirás por amenazarnos! –Ahiru se quedo con cara de "¿Eh?".

-**_¡Bomba Blanca! –_**ambos dispararon y de golpe, la bola desapareció.

-¿C-Como…? –Tartamudeó la muchacha- ¡Es… imposible!

-Nada es imposible –desmintió el castaño.

-Solo si crees que lo es –terminó su hermano.

-¡Y tu… eres y serás la siguiente! –ambos la apuntaron. Pero un gran peso se interpuso entre ellos, demoliendo el suelo a los pies de Jasdevi, provocando su caída. Ahiru miró hacia arriba y colgado en un palo estaba Lavi sosteniendo lo que parecía ser… la inocencia.

* * *

><p><em>¡Y esto ha sido todo por esta vez! Arigato gozaimasu!<em>


	8. Nota de AUTOR

_Este es el espacio Nota de Autor. Habrán varios, con agradecimientos, peticiones bla bla bla..._

**.Coral: **Muchas gracias por seguir la novela siempre, aunque hace mucho que no me comentas.

**Luna G: **Otra persona que sigue mucho esta novela ^^ y que hace bastante que no deja un comentario. Espero que estéis bien.

**Aifos Walker: **Soy consciente de que no eres un usuario registrado, pero como te conozco en la realidad, sé quien eres xD. Por que no ingresas en la web? ^^

**Leara B: **Me sorprendió ver otro usuario no registrado, y me alegro de que te guste mi novela ^^

**Kaoru Uchiha hatake: **Muchas gracias por seguirme en la novela, tu apoyo (y el de todos) me animan a seguir :)

_La razón por la cual me he detenido, he parado de escribir es que estoy exhausta del instituto y me he querido dar un respiro, pero no os preocupéis, antes de que acaben las vacaciones de Navidad 2011-2012 podré colgar un capitulo, además que ando un poco deprimida..._

_Gracias a todos! ^^_


End file.
